Narcotic
by Volpone
Summary: Taken for pleasure; can become powerfully addictive. Akatsuki. Sakura. Crack.
1. Addicere

Welcome to my Akatsuki/Sakura crack!fic.

This first chapter features Hidan/Sakura, a couple that I've been waaaaay too eager to explore.

The chapters will not be connected in any way, unless stated differently. Alright, without further ado, please enjoy Narcotic!

**Narcotic**

Addicere

_Latin; n;_ _to surrender to another_

HidanxSakura

* * *

Three weeks ago, Kakuzu had dragged a bloody carcass into her med bay and dropped it on a gurney.

Immediately, Sakura had pounced on him, but her questions ("Who is that?" "Is that all _his _blood?!" "What the _hell _happened?") seemed to roll off Kakuzu's stitched shoulders like water off a ducks back. He merely turned his chilling black and green eyes on her and growled, "Fix him," before stalking out.

Sakura had turned dubiously to the pulpy mess. She was flattered by the obvious faith Kakuzu had put into her healing abilities by bringing her this victim from a B rated slasher film, but she was a _medic_, not a miracle worker.

The horrific mass of fleshy bits and bone fragments on the examination table roughly resembled what a human body would look like if someone had dumped it into a giant blender and hit _puree. _Yet to Sakura's surprise and morbid medical fascination and he was still _alive_. Rolling up the metaphorical sleeves, the kunoichi had instantly gone to work healing the battered nin.

Several labor intensive hours later, Sakura had transformed the mess of blood and bones on her gurney into a man with movie-star good looks. He was tall and long limbed, with the well muscled body of a shinobi, and snow white hair which fell messily around his handsome face.

Suddenly, his long lashes fluttered, casting delicate shadows against his pale cheeks before slowly opening, reveling gorgeous violet eyes which turned to look at her. His voice was hoarse from dehydration, but he parted his cracked lips to thank her,

"That uniform is sexy as hell, seriously."

"Excuse me?" Sakura blinked, certain she had _not _just heard what she'd thought she'd heard.

"What, are you fuckin' deaf? I _said_ you look hot as _fuck_ in that nurse getup, bitch."

Sakura had felt her cheeks flush in anger, and her white-haired patient had a few seconds to look nervous at the crazed gleam in her eyes before, in a moment of blind rage, the medic nearly undid four hours worth of work with one punch squarely to the freshly healed shinobi's jaw.

Kakuzu had returned an hour later to find his partner passed out on the gurney with an angry purple bruise along the right side of his face. His strange eyes slid over to Sakura, who sat near the door, a scowl on her lips. The dark-haired shinobi cocked an eyebrow, examining the silver-haired Jashinist again.

"Did you hit him?" He asked, tone light.

Sakura's eyes flashed angrily and she glared at him. "You bring him here half-dead, get blood _all over _my lab, tell me to "fix him" _without _telling me what the hell happened in the _first_ place and _now_ you're accusing me of hitting him? Huh? HUH?"

Kakuzu stared silently at her, and after several moments Sakura deflated, shrinking back in her chair.

"Yeah. I hit him." She sullenly admitted. "He _deserved_ it." She added, fiercely.

Kakuzu smirked, leaning down and hoisting up his unconscious partner.

"Well, good luck getting rid of him _now_," He said mysteriously, dragging the Jashinist out of the med lab.

The pink-haired kunoichi frowned after him. "What does _that _mean?"

* * *

He was staring at her, _again_.

"How about I give _you_ a checkup, huh? Seriously."

He leaned in the doorway, arms crossed over his bare chest and bone white teeth bared in an aggressive smile.

Sakura studiously tried to ignore him, looking calmly through patient files. Frowning, she watched from her peripheral vision as Hidan preen in the doorway, running his fingers through slicked white hair, violet eyes fixed intently on her.

Three weeks later, and he showed up _every _day like clockwork. Masochistic, foul-mouthed _jerk_.

Today he seemed particularly energetic, his chakra buzzing excitedly under his skin. Seeing he was not going to just sit there quietly and try to unnerve her with his stare, Sakura sighed, setting the folder down on her desk.

"The only one qualified to give _anyone _around here a checkup is _me_, Hidan." She tapped her nails against the desk, green eyes narrowing distrustfully as he smirked at her.

"Oh, I'm fuckin' _qualified_, bitch," He licked his lips, purple eyes trailing over her curves. "Why don't you strip out of that uniform and let me get a look at you, seriously!"

Exasperated, Sakura stood up from her desk and took several menacing steps toward the crazed Akatsuki.

"Unlike you apparently, I have actual work to do," Sakura glared, "So get out before I resort to _physical _violence."

"You threatin'n me?" He grinned. "'Cause that's fuckin' hot, seriously." His eyes brightened as Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Bring it, pinkie!" He laughed, pushing back from the door frame to stand before her, a wide, excited grin on his handsome face. Sakura turned her back to him and took a deep, steadying breath.

_He's just trying to rile you up,_ she told herself, slowly unclenching her fists. The disappointed look on Hidan's face did not escape her notice.

"You just _want_ me to hit you!" She snapped, turning to face him. Angry green eyes immediately zeroed in on pale skin. Sakura blinked, finding her nose practically pressed against Hidan's well muscled chest. She swallowed (_I am NOT nervous!_) and slowly tilted her head back to glare menacingly at him.

Hidan's violet eyes twinkled mischievously, that same aggressive smirk still on his lips.

"Nah, I just want you to _touch_ me, seriously," He grinned, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "But if you _wanna_ hit me then I'd be totally into that, too, shit." His voice was a seductive purr, but the words sent shivers down her spine – not romantic shivers. Disgusted shivers. The feel of his fingers trailing up her arms tickled pleasantly and she quickly shook him off.

"Out," She demanded, pointing toward the door. "_Now!_"

Undaunted, Hidan sauntered over to the exam table and casually began to loosen his pants.

"_What _are you _doing_?!" Sakura did _not _screech. She asked him very calmly and reasonably. She didn't blush either. Really.

"Oh, c'mon," He cackled, "you're a fuckin' _medic_! I thought you'd appreciate getting to see some anatomy, _seriously_!" He stretched, well muscled arms reaching up high over his head. His sweatpants hung low on his hips, revealing a well defined groin cut and chiseled abs.

Sakura suddenly felt dizzy.

Hidan's smug grin quickly had the pink haired kunoichi finding her center of balance, however.

"I've already seen everything you've got," Sakura huffed, quickly turning her back on him once more. She didn't see Hidan's eyes light up with wicked amusement.

"But you know you wanna see it again," He purred, leaning down over the petite medic, his hands bracing against the exam table on either side of her. He nuzzled her hair, and she could feel the heat emanating from his body. It seeped through the thin cotton of her nurses uniform and seemed to worm it's way inside of her to curl up low in her belly. Dangerous. Sakura wanted to turn around and lay him flat with a chakra laden punch, but something told her he'd like that. Like, _really_ like it.

"I really wasn't that impressed the first time," Sakura said dryly, doing her utmost to ignore him instead. He paused against her, and the kunoichi could _feel_ the growl working its way from his throat. He was _way_ to close, Hidan's chakra and pure physical presence were suffocating. She needed to find a way to diffuse this entire situation, and _quickly _before --

Forget diffusing. A bomb went off in Sakura's head at Hidan's next words.

"I wanna fuck you right here." He breathed. His words were hot and ticklish against her neck, and did sinful, _sinful_ things to her elsewhere.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at him, green eyes dark and her voice low and accusing (she didn't want him to think she was considering it because she _wasn't_. Really. Honest.).

"You're a freak."

Hidan hardly look offended. He certainly didn't pull away in anger, like she had hoped. Instead, he winked saucily and dipped his head, nipping her shoulder.

"You have _no _fucking idea, _seriously_," He growled, his hands now on her hips.

"You're such a _pig_," Sakura gasped as he laughed, his fingers slipped under her skirt to brush along the inside of her thigh. Her cheeks flushed and she glared up at him, finally reaching up to press her hands against his chest, fully intending to shove him away and give him a piece of her goddamn mind.

Her hands met warm, unyielding flesh and she paused, feeling the shinobi's hands tense at her waist. She looked up at him, seeing the smirk gone from his face and a determined look in his eyes. His brow furrowed as she pushed half-heartedly against his shoulder.

There was no power behind it and Hidan's purple eyes were hooded as he gazed down at her knowingly.

"You're really not going to leave me alone, are you?" Sakura asked, gazing up at him, her lips set in a grim, serious line.

Hidan smirked, baring his teeth in a menacing smile. "Fuck _no_," he growled in reply. The medic nin eyed him warily. She knew his game. He had spent weeks wearing down her resistance, and today, Sakura just didn't feel like fighting him off. He might be a foul-mouthed, homicidal jerkface, but _dammit _he was sexy as all hell!

"_Fine,_" Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes heavenward in a show of mock annoyance.

Grinning triumphantly, Hidan grabbed her hips and hoisted her up onto the exam table, his hands everywhere at once, hardly giving her a moment to catch her breath.

"Is that _lace_?" Hidan growled in her ear, fingers sliding over her panties.

Sakura arched, her hands slowly sliding down his abs, her green eyes slightly glazed as she looked up at him from under dark lashes.

"Yes," She whispered, licking her lips.

"_Fuck_, Sakura," He groaned, leaning down and fiercely pressing his lips to hers. The medic nin whimpered, reaching up and ran her fingers through his hair before roughly tugging at the strands. Hidan grunted in surprise, pulling back for a moment to stare at her.

Sakura smirked, her emerald eyes challenging as she suddenly raked her nails down his back hard enough to draw blood. Hidan groaned lustily and shoved her back against the table, his mouth devouring hers, hungry, dominating.

The pink-haired kunoichi squirmed, wrapping her legs around his hips, both of them groaning as he ground his hips against hers. Suddenly, his teeth were at her neck, nipping and kissing, and Sakura was desperately tugging at the drawstring of his sweatpants while _he _was snarling and slipping his fingers into the waistband of her panties.

"Next time I'm gonna use my fucking _teeth _to get these off of you, _seriously."_ He growled, his words making Sakura dizzy.

She kissed him, if only to stop that foul mouth of his.

* * *

He really liked her hair, twirling the soft strands around his fingers, and then watching them unwind as he let them go. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling lazy and enjoying the quiet between them.

"Pink is for fucking _sissies,_ seriously." Like glass shattering, Hidan's raucous voice broke the silence.

Sakura frowned, cocking an eyebrow up at the white-haired shinobi.

"My, has anyone ever told you that you have the _sweetest_ pillow talk, Hidan?"

He smirked devilishly down at her, tugging gently at her hair.

"Next time you should come to my place. There's an actual _bed_, seriously."

Sakura eyed their rumpled clothing on the floor. He still wanted a "next time"? Instead of annoying her (like it _should_), she found the thought to be... well... nice. She smiled at the Akatsuki.

"Oh, but we medic nins like it in lab. Sterile is so _sexy_..." She teased.

Hidan stared down at her, blinking. "You're a _freak_." He grinned, resting his chin in one hand as his eyes roamed hungrily over her. "I fuckin' _love _it, seriously!"

Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes, pushing him off of her.

"Get _up_ – and give me my panties. I have other patients to see today."

Hidan loomed – pressing her back down once again against the frigid examination table.

"I'll come pick you up after work. You're fuckin' coming over tonight, seriously." He kissed her breathless, brooking no argument.

Sakura blinked dazedly as Hidan pulled away and practically skipped out the door.

_With her panties_

Blushing furiously, Sakura hopped down from the table and pulled her white skirt down quickly, seeing red.

"Hidan! I'll _kill _you, you _jerk_!" She howled.

* * *

Obviously, Hidan likes it rough. I bet he can't wait until later, when Sakura'll really beat the ever-loving shit out of him.

If you want to see more (and by adding this story to your favorites or alerts, I'm assuming you DO) then please give me the fuel I need to write and leave a review!


	2. Apothecary

If you're still reading, thank you for the support! Ready for more Akatsuki!Crack? Time for part two.

**Narcotic**

Apothecary

_n, A druggist; a pharmacist _

Zetsu x Sakura

* * *

Sakura was a prolific healer. Not that she liked to brag about it or anything – she didn't have to.

Years under Tsunade's tutelage had granted her perfect control over her chakra, the manipulation of which was very important for all ninja, but especially so for medic-nins. Sakura could bring shinobi back from the brink of death by forcing their wounds to mend: delicately knitting together capillaries, nerves, and soft tissue, all done with her mint green chakra and a _lot _of concentration.

But even with absolute _perfect _chakra control, there were still limitations on what she could do. Flatten a mountain range? Done. Take someone's gutted intestines, shove them back into their body cavity, _and _make them work perfectly again? Simple – and she wouldn't even leave any scars behind for them to remember the gruesome incident. But poisons? The common cold?

Against this, chakra was practically useless.

Illness and disease were the reasons medic-nins had to have sharp minds and a shit-ton of pharmaceutical knowledge. A true medic not only needed to have the ability to heal physical injuries, but also had to have the knowledge to create medicines that could do what their chakra could not.

Sakura had learned learned this under Tsunade as well, and at Konoha hospital had played both surgeon and apothecary. In her village, it had been easy to go to the medical gardens and gather up as much of the roots and herbs as she needed. But here, only one person had exclusive rights to the greenhouse, and she had to go through him.

Several months ago, when she'd been brought to Rain to become Akatsuki's personal medic, she'd met Zetsu: freaky plant person and biologist extraordinaire. Without any sort of regard for her personal space, he'd stepped right up to her and quietly invited her to use him any time she required plants of medicinal quality.

It really wasn't much of an invitation. It wasn't like she had any other recourses _besides _him. So, grudgingly, whenever there was a medicine that needed to be made, she turned to the tall, moss-haired Akatsuki.

Zetsu, for his part, seemed happy to help. And, after delivering the plants she needed, he would often hang around to watch her, lurking in a dark corner or attaching himself to the concrete wall in a gratuitously creepy way, so that only his head, shoulders, and that _ridiculous _plant thing were visible. What she _really_ hated, though, was when he would sidle up behind her to watch whatever she was doing from over her shoulder.

Mundane things, like grinding up roots with mortar and pestle. Totally, completely uninteresting. But he would have his bright, gold eyes fixed on her like she was the most fascinating thing in the world. Granted, there hadn't been much action around Akatsuki headquarters lately, so maybe she really _was _the most interesting thing in his life right now. But still.

Having him at her back made her nervous, and she only allowed it for a few moments before finding some excuse to move away from him, circling the table so that he was once again in her line of sight.

He was usually rather quiet, but sometimes he seemed to take a particular interest in whatever she was doing and would politely ask her questions, or offer her his own advice on which herbs should be mixed to produce what effect.

Although his questions were insightful, his advice knowledgeable, and he was unfailingly polite toward her, Sakura absolutely _could not stand _him.

True, the medic in her found him fascinating, what with his odd, dichromatic skin tone and that weird venus flytrap that encircled his head, or even his strange, split personality which sometimes made an appearance when he spoke. That part of her wanted to lay him out on her examination table, invade his body with chakra and find out what made him tick.

But the woman, the kunoichi in her was repulsed. It wasn't his strangeness that turned her off, it was the expression that he wore every time he thought she wasn't paying attention. She knew that look, it was the same one she got whenever she saw a triple-fudge brownie. It was highly disconcerting to find it directed toward her, as if _she _were some sort of delicious confection. It set her teeth on edge, made her call her chakra up so that it tickled under skin, ready to serve her should Zetsu ever decide to pounce.

If he was aware of the nervous effect his presence had on her, he didn't let on.

Once, she had asked Pein if she could start her own greenhouse.

"Is Zetsu lacking some plant that you need?" He'd asked calmly, grey eyes pinning her to the spot. Sakura was not one to fidget, but she found herself doing so under his unblinking stare.

"No..." She'd been forced to admit. How could she tell the leader of the Akatsuki that Zetsu made her so nervous she needed her own greenhouse simply to avoid _talking_ to the dichromatic shinobi? She couldn't. Not without coming off like a total wuss.

Pein had leaned back in his chair, and though his face remained expressionless, Sakura got the distinct impression that he was _amused_.

"Never mind," she'd sighed, hastily retreating from the leader's stifling presence.

To keep their interaction to a minimal, Sakura had begun asking for herbs in bulk. This way, there was a longer and longer period of time between Zetsu sightings. Sakura liked it that way.

Earlier that morning she'd asked him for a bouquet of foxgloves. Sasori was using the flower to create some new poisons, and Sakura wanted to make sure she had antidotes on hand should the occasion arise that they were needed -- Sasori had a habit of testing his poisons out on his obnoxious partner, so Sakura always liked to keep a batch of antidotes for when Deidara inevitably showed up in the med bay.

In a generous mood, Sasori had given her a sample the evening before. She had just carefully extracted some of the poison by syringe when she felt Zetsu's unnerving chakra.

He came through the wall – his moss-green hair showing through the dull grey concrete, followed by his dichromatic face framed with the ever present venus-flytrap. Finally, the rest of him emerged, a tall, imposing figure in the dark, billowing cloak of Akatsuki.

Sakura dropped the syringe and turned on the shinobi, hands on her hips.

"Do you see that?" She asked calmly, one manicured nail pointed toward the closed door of the med lab. Pausing, Zetsu turned his head to stare, gold eyes unblinking as he turned back to her.

"Yes," He said. She hated when he spoke. The man... plant... whatever, had far too many teeth, which were much pointier than they needed to be. Really. Every time is lips moved, she glimpsed them, white and dangerous.

"The door is there for a _ reason_," Sakura said testily, her temper beginning to show. "Use it!"

"I apologize, _we are used to being stealthy._" He stepped toward her, looking down at the syringe full of poison that she had dropped on the exam table.

"Sasori's work," He said softly, reaching out as if to pick up the syringe. Sakura snatched it up, narrowing her eyes at the shinobi.

"Please, be careful Zetsu-san. I haven't made an antidote yet, and I would like to avoid an accident if possible."

He gave her an odd sort of smile, tilting his head to one side and peering at her from behind the giant leaves that surrounded his head.

"Ah, yes. Speaking of the antidote, _we have the foxgloves you wanted_. Won't you please come up to the greenhouse to retrieve them?"

Sakura paused. She'd been to the greenhouse a few times, but always with express permission from Pein, when Zetsu was gone on missions. The caretaker himself had never invited her in before. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him why he hadn't just brought the flowers with him, like he usually did, but he was already opening the door, obviously expecting her to follow.

After one moment of hesitation, she did, keeping a bit of distance between them of course. This made it slightly difficult to keep up, since Zetsu was so tall and his strides much longer than hers.

The greenhouse was situated on the roof where it could get the most natural sunlight. In Rain, of course, there usually wasn't much sunlight to be had (today, for example, it was coming down in sheets, and she and Zetsu both sprinted through the stormy weather into the safety, warmth, and general dry-ness that the greenhouse offered) so there were also special lights strung up along the roof which mimicked sunshine.

Zetsu politely opened the door, ushering her inside. Immediately, she should have known something was wrong.

A vaguely sweet scent drifted through the air. The greenhouse was a medicinal garden, and it seemed unlikely that the aroma was coming from any flowers. Sakura looked around, only seeing verdant green foliage (she hated to admit it, but Zetsu was a wonderful gardener).

"What... is that...?"

Zetsu turned toward her, his Akatsuki cloak rustling softly.

"Mmm? Ah. I just made some tea. Would you like a cup?"

In hindsight, Sakura had _no idea _why she had said yes except that Zetsu must have been using some sort of genjutsu that she (embarrassingly) hadn't picked up on.

"Yes... Thank you."

He beckoned her silently, leading her through rows of healthy green plants until they reached the other side of the greenhouse. Sakura had seen this area before and knew the greenhouse doubled as Zetsu's living quarters. There was a neatly made bed off in one corner, and a desk and two chairs in the other.

A pot of tea rested on a hotplate, and two cups were laid out invitingly.

Ever the gentleman, Zetsu pulled her chair out for her, waiting until she was seated to join her, sitting down beside her, his knees brushing hers and sending an unpleasant chill down her spine.

"This is a special blend I made this morning," He explained, picking up the teapot and carefully filling first her cup then his own.

In a moment clarity, Sakura eyed the tea suspiciously. It was honey-colored and fragrant, the sweet scent making her mouth water. Still, she waited until Zetsu drank from his cup before she lifted her own to her lips.

It tasted the way she'd thought it would. Honey-sweet. It was so delicious, that she quickly drank all of it. Almost immediately, she began to feel numb, at the same time, her head cleared and she realized what an idiot she'd just been.

Slowly, Sakura set her teacup down, vision warping. She looked up at Zetsu with glazed green eyes. He stared back, as if interested in her reaction. Bastard.

"What was in the tea?" Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth.

Zetsu watched her with near cold detachment, sitting back in his chair, the plant around his head casting a dark shadow on his face until all she could see was his glittering golden eyes.

"I know you dislike me, Haruno-san," he finally said, conversationally, setting his own teacup on his knee. "I know I make you nervous."

Sakura sat limply in her chair, her limbs shaky and refusing to obey her.

"Please don't tell me this is your twisted way of forcing me to relax," She hissed.

Zetsu smirked, his pointed teeth gleaming dangerously.

"I realize you are angry," He continued, voice maddeningly calm.

"That's putting it mildly," The kunoichi snapped.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Haruno-san, but I simply could not think of any other way to turn the situation to my advantage. _You never let your guard down around us._"

"_That_ is because I don't _trust_ you!" Sakura growled, her head spinning woozily. "And you're definitely, not earning any points by serving me drugged tea!"

"It was either this, or I use vines to bind you."

Sakura paused in her mental struggling, going pale and gazing at the Akatsuki with wide, green eyes. He smiled toothily back.

"_The idea appealed to us_, but I realized it would have frightened you, which was not my intention."

"Yes," She said sarcastically, "The tea was a _much _better idea. I'm obviously so _calm_ now."

"It is a mild sedative," He agreed, "As well as a numbing agent and paralytic, which is why you find yourself unable to move, for the most part."

"I'm going to turn you into mulch when this wears off, you understand," Sakura growled, feeling the pinpricks of her chakra sitting just under her skin, waiting. "I'll use what's left of your body as fertilizer!"

Zetsu was unimpressed by her threat. He leaned toward her, resting his chin in his palm and staring, that hungry look in his eyes as they roamed her face.

"We are very much alike, Sakura. May I call you Sakura? I feel we are going to become much closer during this little chat."

"Screw... You... Zetsu..." She ground her teeth. The shinobi merely smiled.

"Did you know that before you came, _I _was the Akatsuki's medic? My knowledge of plants, poisons and remedies far outstrips Sasori's or even your own. But my chakra was not right for healing."

Sakura remained silent, but the sullen look on her face spoke volumes. _Yeah? So?_

"When you were first brought to us, I admit that I was... curious." He trailed off, as though unsure how to continue.

"Plants are uncomplicated. _They do not have develop feelings or attachments to other creatures_. How much simpler to be a flower. But despite what you may think when you see this," He gestured to the flytrap that surrounded his head, "And regardless of what I like to believe myself, I am still a man. Still prone to the same... weaknesses." He tilted his head to the side and stared baldly at her for several long, quiet minutes.

Sakura stared back, now distinctly uncomfortable. She had a feeling she knew what he was trying to say, and she also knew that she _really didn't like it._

"You know, Sakura-chan --"

"Oh, it's _chan_, now? We're _that _close?!"

"I would not have had to drug you if you were not always running away from me."

"I have _not _been --"

_"Yes you have,"_ He interjected calmly. "You retreat the moment it is polite to do so." He lifted his tea-cup to his lips. "I do not blame you, you are merely acting on instinct. One's natural reaction when facing a predator is to flee."

Quiet fell between them for several moments.

"Are you admitting you're a threat to me?" Sakura asked quietly. Zetsu's golden eyes zeroed in on her.

"By my nature, yes, Sakura. Still, _you_ have less to fear from me than most." He smiled again, his face hidden by shadow but his strange eyes gleaming.

"_Or, perhaps, you have more reason to fear me..." _He trailed off slowly, silently getting to his feet. Green eyes narrowed suspiciously as he approached her.

"What are you doing?" She rasped, trying to will some chakra into her limbs as Zetsu loomed over her. Her vision was suddenly filled with pale and dark flesh, flashing gold eyes, and _way_ too many sharp, dangerous teeth. She was ashamed to admit it, but she _might _have let out a terrified squeak. Or two. She wasn't _totally _out of the loop. She _knew _Zetsu had a... taste for human flesh. So as she watched those rows of teeth approaching her face, all she could think of was: _OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!_

She might then have blacked out for a moment. It definitely _wasn't _teeth she felt when she came to several seconds later, much to her relief.

He was lightly kissed her cheek, warm lips sliding across smooth skin. His hands trailed through her hair, catching on the pink strands and gently tugging them, forcing her to tilt her head. Once satisfied with the new angle, he cupped her chin, his lips now brushing against hers. The kiss became insistent, and he gently forced her mouth open, his velvet-soft tongue sliding against hers. He tasted honey-sweet, just like the tea. The flavor and feel of him both thrilled _and _ angered her. His presence surrounded her, his scent like cool, fresh earth and damp pine. After lingering for a moment to breath in _her_ scent he pulled back – a wide, toothy smile on his dichromatic face.

"Delicious," He murmured, the word sending one hell of a chill down her spine.

"I like you very much, Sakura-chan," He said politely, "Please do not be so quick to run every time you see me." His eyes narrowed, "I do not like having to resort to trickery, but as a shinobi I'm not above it."

She opened her mouth to tell him where he could shove his trickery and to leave her the _hell_ alone, but Zetsu was too fast. He held his hand out in front of her face, uncurling his fingers to reveal a fine red dust in his palm. Sakura blinked.

"What --"

With a puff of his breath, the dust flew into Sakura's face and, instinctively, she breathed it in.

Several hours later, she woke up with murder on her mind. She was in her lab, her head resting on her arms and a puddle of drool under her chin. She had one hell of a headache and a very unpleasant taste in her mouth. A small bouquet of foxgloves sat innocently next to her hand.

"Zetsu," She said silkily, to no one in particular, "I'm going to _kill_ you."

Luckily for him, she didn't see hide nor hair of him for several days – giving her just enough time to cool down and let rational return. That did not for one moment mean that she had let the whole business of him drugging her and then molesting her with his stupid kisses _go_, however. She was still pissed, she was just no longer ready to kill him on sight.

No, no, that would be _much_ too quick. When she saw him, she was going to drag his ass to the training grounds and break every bone in his body. She'd heal him of course – but just so she could do it all over again.

She was fantasizing about creative ways in which to bring as much pain and humiliation to the man as humanly possible when she entered her lab, flipping on the lights and approaching her desk. A bright flash of yellow gave her pause and she stopped in her tracks, green eyes narrowed.

There, sitting atop a stack of patient files was a small potted plant of cheerful daisies. With a huff, Sakura picked it up. She should probably scrap it, she knew. Still, she supposed that as far as apologies went, this one wasn't half bad. He must have had to go through some trouble to get this, considering he didn't grow them in the greenhouse and Rain didn't have the climate for them to be native.

So, instead of tossing the plant, like she probably should have, Sakura put it by the window in her room. It was a bad idea. Looking at the pretty little flowers made her feel sappy and sentimental.

It still took several weeks to forgive him. She had been sitting in her room, going over medical texts, letting her mind wander when, unexpectedly, she began imagining what kissing Zetsu would be like if she had full control of her limbs. Blinking, she shook her head, trying to stop the thoughts before they formed, but it was too late. Looking back now, she _supposed _the confession was sweet, in a creepy way. A _very_ creepy way.

If he was serious about his interest in her, she was going to have to talk about him about the creepiness. He really had to tone it down.

Still, maybe she could use the situation to her advantage. The medic in her was still dying to know if that plant around his head was attached to his body. And just how far did that dichromatic pattern on his flesh extend? Sakura cracked an evil smile.

It was time to order another supply of medicinal herbs.

* * *

Just so you know, Zetsu x Sakura is _hard_. I'm not sure I'm happy with this. It may end up being heavily, heavily revised later on. No smex in this chapter – I just didn't know how to make it happen between them. Maybe I'll add another chapter later that involves them getting physical.

Next up, Tobi x Sakura!

Don't forget to review, ESPECIALLY if you add this story to your favorites or alerts! I need fuel to keep writing!

To those who reviewed last chapter: Thank you. This one's for you! ;)


	3. Two Faced

There is not _nearly _enough Akatsuki!Crack out there. So I've been forced to come up with my own. I have to get a fix _somehow!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Narcotic**

Two Faced

_n; Person who pretends, is deceitful_

Tobi x Sakura

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!"

Sakura nearly broke the beaker she was holding at the sound of Tobi's obnoxiously childish voice. She glanced up at the doors, eyes narrowed. The Akatsuki waved merrily at her, right before his foot caught on the edge of his cloak and he tripped. The sound of his ceramic mask hitting the concrete floor made her wince and she took a step forward to help him up.

"Are you okay?" She sighed, leaning over the shinobi. He remained face-down, his voice a high-pitched whine.

"Owwie!"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura gripped his shoulder, trying to pull him up. Quickly, Tobi pushed himself to his knees, his gloved hands running carefully over his mask.

"Ooooh! Is Tobi's face okay?!" He gasped, dropping his hands and tilting his head back, voice tremulous as he gazed up into Sakura's unamused eyes.

"Be honest! Is Tobi hideous now?!" He tilted his head from side to side, allowing the medic to get a clear view of his swirling orange mask. Sakura crossed her arms, clearly irritated.

"Your mask is fine," She said dryly.

"Oh, _good_," He sighed, shoulders drooping in relief. "Tobi does not want the pretty kunoichi to think he is ugly!"

Suddenly, he launched himself at her, nearly knocking her to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her waist. When he nuzzled her hip she reached down to shove him off, voice tight with annoyance.

"Tobi... Tobi! Get... _off_!" Summoning chakra into her fingers, she wedged her hands between his masked face and her thigh, finally peeling him away from her. It was only when the dark-haired shinobi was on his feet that she saw the red sheen against her skin. Frowning, the medic-nin reached down to touch the stain. _Blood_?

"Sakura-chan!" Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders as Tobi hugged her tightly, nearly lifting her from the ground in his exuberance. "Tobi came to see you!"

"Tobi!" Sakura screeched, "you're getting blood _all over me_!"

A vein began to throb in Sakura's forehead as she reached up to, once again, shove the over-enthusiastic Akatsuki away. He let her go reluctantly, backing up a few steps and dancing from foot to foot like a wriggling puppy.

Brushing her hands over her uniform, Sakura eyed him skeptically.

"Tobi," She said slowly, as though addressing a child – and, to her mind, she _was_. She had no _idea _how someone like Tobi had ended up in Akatsuki.

The tall shinobi leaned eagerly toward her. "Huh?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, voice calm. "Do you remember the conversation we had yesterday?"

Tobi looked up at the ceiling, tapping his chin with one gloved finger.

"Tobi remembers! Sakura-chan said that Tobi could not come see her anymore." He looked at her, then hung his head. "That made Tobi very sad..."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I told you, this is where I _work_. Now, why are you here _today_?"

The masked Akatsuki perked up and clapped his hands together excitedly. "Because Sakura-chan said that if Tobi was hurt, then he _could_ visit her!"

The medic nin put her hands on her hips, eying the shinobi critically. The blood smear on her thigh and the ones currently staining her uniform didn't necessarily mean anything. They were ninja, the blood could be from an enemy.

_Hopefully not a leaf shinobi_, she thought, her heart aching. She knew she could never ask. She didn't want to know, anyway. Not really.

"Is this all _your _blood?"

"Yes! It _is_!"

She had never heard anyone sound so _happy _to be injured. Sakura frowned. Actually, she'd never seen Tobi _injured_, period. Yes, he hung around the medical bay to "keep her company" -- Tobi's words. What he really did during his time in the med bay was annoy her and break her equipment – but he'd never actually come to her with an injury.

"Take off your cloak," She told him, "And have a seat there," Sakura pointed toward the examination table.

Eager to please, Tobi shucked the Akatsuki cloak, letting it flutter carelessly to the floor. He was left in his undershirt and sweatpants. Sakura had never seen the shinobi without his cloak. Tobi was tall and long-limbed. Lean, but her critical medic's eyes could see the well defined muscles that hid under his clothes. The shinobi hopped up on the exam table, swinging his legs childishly as he waited for the next order.

Sakura stepped toward him, her voice softer now.

"Where are you hurt?"

Tobi pointed to his stomach.

"Here!"

Sakura moved forward, about to lift his shirt when Tobi stopped her by pointing to his face.

"Here, too, Sakura-chan!"

The pink-haired kunoichi paused.

"Where do you want me to look first?" She _should _have asked which injury he thought was more serious, but the temptation he'd just presented to her by offering a peek under his mask was too much. Besides, he wasn't dying or about to keel over so his injuries had to be fairly minor anyway.

Tobi paused, as if thinking.

He pushed his mask back and for a moment Sakura held her breath, wondering if she'd finally get to see Tobi's face. But he only pushed it up enough to reveal his chin and a pair of lush, full lips. His bottom lip was a bruised shade of purple, with a nasty split down the center. Blood trickled from the wound, trailing down his chin and neck.

"Ouch," Sakura said sympathetically, watching in fascination as Tobi pouted, lower, bloodied lip jutting out.

"It hurts Tobi!"

She couldn't help the smile that made her _own _lips twitch, but reached out lay her fingers gently against the gash, summoning her mint green chakra to close the wound. His lips were surprisingly soft to the touch. She wondered if it was because they were always protected by a mask that they weren't chapped as most other shinobi's were.

After a moment, the wound was closed and the bruise was gone, leaving Tobi's lips healthy and flushed. She pulled her hand away, satisfied with her work.

He smacked his lips experimentally, then smiled happily, turning toward her.

"All better!" He cried enthusiastically. Sakura smiled back.

"I'm glad you – oomf!"

Suddenly, she found warm, soft lips pressed against her own. Surprised, she could only stand there, stunned. One hand pressed against the small of her back, pushing her closer to the shinobi. The pressure did not cease until she was flush against him, his warmth and scent (sandalwood) surrounding her in the most intoxicating way.

Tobi's kiss was insistent, demanding, and not all what she would expect from the childlike Akatsuki. Not that she actually _had _expectations of what Tobi's kisses would be like because she had _never _imagined _kissing Tobi_.

Gloved hands slid gently through her hair, and she found herself tilting her head into the kiss. Tobi's lips moved softly against hers and she had yet another shocking realization: Tobi was _good _kisser. She felt dizzy, unable to help herself as she leaned further against him. It was only when she felt his tongue sliding into her mouth that her body caught up with her mind.

"Ack!" She pushed at his chest, ignoring the pleading sounds he made against her mouth. She twisted her head away from him. "Tobi! What the _hell_...?!"

She and the Akatsuki both gasped for breath. Sakura found that the more oxygen her poorly deprived brain received, the more _pissed off _she became. Seeing the way her expression was darkening, Tobi recognized danger and immediately released her and began apologizing.

"Sorry!" At least _he _sounded as breathless as she did. He held his hands up placatingly. "Sorry! Tobi _had _to kiss Sakura-chan!"

Sakura fumed. "No he – no you did _not_!"

"Tobi _did_!" He insisted.

Sakura fought to remain calm. "Why did you _have _to?"

Tobi thought for a moment, then beamed at her.

"Because Sakura-chan is so pretty. That is why Tobi had to kiss her!"

She blew a gasket. Steam practically poured out of her ears as she leaned in, nearly kissing _him _this time, their faces were so close together.

"Listen up, Tobi," She snarled, voice dangerously soft, "You pull a stunt like that again and you'll have more than just a busted lip to worry about. _Got it_?"

Tobi shrank back, nodding slowly.

"Tobi will be a good boy!" He pulled his mask back in place – but not before she saw the wide, self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

She glared. "Take of your shirt," She snapped, "Let's get this over with!"

Ignoring his snickering, (Tobi did _not _snicker, she told herself. The thought strangely unnerved her.) she watched as Tobi pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a well toned stomach, chest, and arms.

_Very _well toned. _Dammit_. She wouldn't even be paying attention to that shit if he hadn't just kissed her! _Damn_. That kiss threw their entire hierarchy out of whack. She frowned up at him, then turned her eyes to his stomach. Several slashes crisscrossed his abs and she leaned closer to examine them.

Immediately, warning bells started going off in her head. She traced one of the gashes with a fingertip, quiet for several moments. Finally, she pulled back, looking up at the Akatsuki. The anger from moments before was gone, replaced with a carefully neutral expression.

"Tobi? What caused these wounds?" Her voice was soft, the question unhurried and unaccusing. She stood between Tobi's knees, and his legs kicked carelessly along either side of her. The fluorescent lights reflected garishly off his orange mask and he cocked his head, staring down at her.

"Kunai," He shrugged, reaching down and toying with her hair. This time, Sakura did not push him away or snap at him. She simply turned her gaze back on his stomach. Confusion caused her brow to furrow and she reached out, laying her hand gently against the wounds and summoning her chakra to heal him.

"Tobi is so happy he could come and see Sakura-chan!" He cooed, stroking her hair. Sakura was silent, her lips pressed together in a grim line as she moved her hands to another cut.

Shallow. Superficial. Self inflicted.

Who... Who would do that to themselves... And why? She shuddered. Obviously, she had misjudged this Akatsuki. There was something _more _going on behind that swirling orange mask. Behind the childish antics. She ran her hands over the wounds again, frowning.

She knew that even at his most obtuse, Tobi wasn't completely clueless. She was a top-notch medic -- perhaps _the _top-notch medic. He had to have realized that she'd recognize the wounds for what they were. So... why? Surely, this was about more than just an excuse for seeing her.

_Maybe it's about __**you **__seeing __**him**__...? _The thought came unbidden to her mind and she paused in her work, green eyes slowly trailing up the shinobi's chest and along his neck before finally fixing on his mask. The swirling pattern was hypnotizing and she followed it to the single opening on the entire gaudy disguise.

One dark eye stared knowingly back at her.

Suddenly, she felt as though she were looking at a stranger. There was a darkness behind that mask, and she was glimpsing it.

_He wants me to see it_, she realized.

"Tobi...?" She said uncertainly. He stared quietly back and she felt her stomach flip-flop nervously. Finally, he canted his head to the side – Tobi's version of a smile.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" His voice had lost almost all of it's childishness, taking on a softer edge. Like dark velvet. Slowly, she pulled her hands back from his well toned stomach, letting them drop at her sides. Chakra still prickled nervously under her skin. She felt cornered, with the way he stared down at her.

"I'm done," She said, her tone neutral. No tremor. She was proud of that.

Tobi, this newer, sinuous version, hopped down from the examination table. He picked up his shirt and pulled it back over his head, his masked face all the while turned toward her. Finally, he grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and pulled around his shoulders. He stepped toward her, his head tilted to the side and his voice once again light and airy.

"Tobi is a good boy?" He asked, a smile in his voice. He wanted assurance from her.

_What am I agreeing to, exactly? _Sakura wondered, reaching up to push a lock of pink hair from her eyes. She was surprised to find it damp with sweat.

"Tobi is a good boy." Her voice was slightly strangled. Suddenly, the room seemed to brighten and the tension in the air lifted.

The kunoichi watched him leave, a bounce in his step as he whistled a silly tune. As he turned the corner, Sakura sat down heavily on her desk. She felt, suddenly, as though she had just opened her eyes. The medic-nin wondered, now, why she had never seen the darkness that lurked within Tobi before. Surely, there _had _to have been signs.

She licked her lips nervously, pausing when she tasted him. Sakura looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling, green eyes narrowed. She wondered just how badly she'd underestimated Tobi.

Obviously, he was someone to fear after all.

* * *

Ooohhh... That was more fun than I thought it was going to be – and I knew it'd be fun! Tobi is so awesome because he's got that sweet, childish front and that dark, evil center. Like a tootsipop. A Tobipop! Why aren't there more TobiSaku's out there? Good ones, I mean?

Madara will will get his own chapter, of course, and sexy time with Sakura. Tobi is jealous!

And now for the REAL reason I write fanfiction: the reviews! PLEASE review, _especially _if you add this story to your alerts or favorites. Adding any fic without reviewing is the epitome of _rude_.

Those who HAVE been reviewing: Thank you! You're the reason why I keep writing! This one is for you! :)


	4. Vulnerable

Alright! Onto my next challenge. KakuSaku. And this _was_ a challenge. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Narcotic**

Vulnerable

_adj; capable or susceptible to being wounded or hurt_

Kakuzu x Sakura

Sakura often wondered _why_ Akatsuki had bothered to abduct her.

Upon her arrival she'd sat through a lecture from Pein, listening dubiously as he regurgitated the same, tired lines that Itachi had deadpanned upon her initial capture. The orange-haired leader had parroted the speech nearly verbatim, his voice soft and emotionless, mimicking the Uchiha right down to his stoic, vacant-eyed expression. Sakura had sat there, edgy and angry, grinding her teeth as chakra tingled under her skin. She'd been drugged at the time, only half-listening as Pein droned on and focusing most of her attention on trying to purge the sedatives from her system. But the basics of his self-important words were this: her skills as a medic were invaluable and the organization needed someone with her talents. It was everything she'd expected to hear. She _knew _she was a talented medic-nin, and from what she knew of Pein, he collected talented ninja. The best of the best. So, on the surface she supposed her 'recruitment' made sense.

Still, from the beginning Sakura had her doubts. After all, even among elite shinobi, the members of Akatsuki were considered nearly super human – and their leader referred to himself as a god. What would an organization with enough power collectively to destroy the fire-nation need with a mere mortal kunoichi like herself? Despite her worries, Pein insisted that she was needed.

But the large medical bay that had been provided for her was, more often than not, empty of patients. The resources she had been given access to (medicines, surgical supplies) went untapped. In the three or four months she'd been at Akatsuki's base, Sakura had only healed two people; both captured shinobi that Hidan had brought to her between torture sessions.

It wasn't as though she _wanted _to heal any of the organization's members. On the contrary, she wished each of them a long, painful, and disturbingly violent death. But she was bored. The pink-haired medic suddenly found herself with a lot of time on her hands. The majority of it she spent wandering the med bay, absently cleaning and sanitizing and wondering how long it would take for Pein to realize what a useless acquisition she had turned out to be.

The florescent lights flickered overhead, casting a dim glow against the gray walls and dull linoleum floor. The lack of natural light made the med bay gloomy, and without any patients to focus on Sakura felt the gray affecting her mood. So far, today had been business as usual and an ennui had settled over her, her movements lethargic as she picked up a bottle of sanitizer solution.

When the doors to the med bay burst open with a loud bang, Sakura nearly dropped the scalpel she was polishing. The medic-nin cocked one delicate, pink eyebrow in surprise at the tall, dark figure that approached her. Of all the Akatsuki, Sakura had to admit that this was one of the_ last_ members she'd ever expected to show up here.

Of course there had been the perfunctory introductions after her initial arrival, and she sometimes passed the other shinobi in the dim halls or saw them in the kitchen or lounge areas. For the most part, however, she avoided the cloaked shinobi as much as she could, and as far as she could tell they eschewed her company as well. Still, she knew all their names and, at her request, had been provided several files of general knowledge on each member. As she had expected, few of them had any medical history. The Akatsuki stalking toward her now had one of the more incomplete files.

Though before she had only seen him masked, his height and unique green and black eyes made him immediately recognizable. This was Hidan's partner, Kakuzu.

He skulked up to the examination table, glaring down at the petite kunoichi. Sakura stared back, green eyes darting curiously over his uncovered face. He had stitches at the corner of his mouth that extended upward over his tanned skin, ending near his cheeks. Dark hair fell messily around his face, the shaggy ends brushing against his broad shoulders. His cloak was absent, and she could see stitches criss-crossing his well muscled arms, revealed by his black, sleeveless shirt. Plum colored bruises peppered what she could see of his skin. A particularly nasty one extended across his right cheek, the dark color also highlighting his hypnotizing eyes.

She waited for him to speak, staring politely up at the dark-haired shinobi who simply frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and glowering.

"Well," she began pleasantly, setting the scalpel down and smiling up at the much taller Akatsuki, "What can I do for you, Kakuzu?"

A faint wisping sound was heard and Sakura watched in fascination as dozens of black threads sprang from Kakuzu's back and shot toward her. The kunoichi took a step back, her green eyes narrowed in suspicion at what had appeared, at first, to be an attack. The threads had stopped before reaching her, though, and simply hovered over the examination table. Kakuzu snorted at her reaction, and the pink-haired medic straightened, feeling a slight, embarrassed blush staining her cheeks.

The dark threads slowly unfurled, some retreating back to Kakuzu, revealing a bright, pulsating organ. Sakura stared, her mouth opening slightly in surprise.

"Is that a _heart_?"

"Fix it," Kakuzu growled. His deep voice rumbled like thunder, and she found it was not unpleasant. Almost instantly, Sakura's brain switched to medic mode and she focused on the organ with a keen, medical eye, trying to dismiss the fact that it was dangling on black threads instead of being inside a body cavity _where it belonged_.

Each contraction was weak, and the time between pulsations was stuttered. She turned around, pulling a pair of latex gloves from a drawer. She tugged them on, turning back to face the tall Akatsuki, a frown on her face as she gently reached out and cradled the heart.

Kakuzu remained silent during the several minutes that Sakura held his heart in her hands. He watched her, his thin lips set in a grim line and his green-on-black eyes following her movements. He tensed every time she breathed, and black threads slowly slipped out of the stitches on his arms to weave silently in the air, responding to his agitation.

Finally, the kunoichi looked up at him, her expression serious. "There's a small puncture in the left ventricle," She informed him, "I can heal it," She continued, her hands already beginning to glow with soft, mint-green chakra. "However this is only part of the problem. You were poisoned when the senbon hit. If you detach this heart, I can siphon out the toxins."

"No," He said sharply. Sakura frowned.

"Leaving it attached will allow more of the poison to enter your bloodstream. I can heal you much faster if you just --"

"I _can't_," He growled, glaring. Sakura's brow furrowed and she looked up at him, an angry retort on her lips.

"What the hell do you mean you _can't_? You've got spares, don't you?!"

Kakuzu's jaw clenched and his green and black eyes narrowed angrily for a moment before he turned his head away. His hands clutched convulsively at the edge of the examination table, his grip so tightly that she heard the metal begin to groan.

"You need to fix this one," He said gruffly, his deep voice slightly strangled. "_Now_."

Sakura stared at the dark-haired shinobi, her eyes widening slightly as realization set in.

"Oh," She said simply.

Her gaze and Kakuzu's drifted down to the sick heart that dangled in her fingertips, connected to him through only a few thin threads.

They both knew his life was in her hands.

This was not a _new _position for her. Sakura had been instrumental in saving the lives of dozens of shinobi in the past. But this _was _the first time she'd felt the power these circumstances granted her. For one moment, one very brief moment, she considered letting his heart stop. Her green eyes slowly lifted to meet the strange green and black gaze of the shinobi who stood before her.

As though he could read her mind, Kakuzu's already grim expression darkened, his lips twisting into a tight frown. He straightened, eyes narrowing, and waited.

"It's going to take me considerably longer to heal you this way," Sakura said softly, "You'll probably want to sit down and get comfortable."

The tension in the room broke, and Kakuzu visibly relaxed, the tight line of his shoulders dropping slightly. He stepped around the exam table, before hoisting himself up and taking a seat, nodding to Sakura when he was ready to continue.

He watched the pink-haired kunoichi for the better part of an hour as she concentrated on healing him. Slowly, his harsh expression softened and he let his oddly colored eyes roam over the petite woman as she worked on him. Once she finished with his heart itself, she began to focus on the bloodstream, taking another half-hour to cleanse all the toxins from his system.

Finally, she dropped her hands, her chakra retreating as she smirked confidently up at the Akatsuki.

"Done," She announced, pulling off the gloves and nodding to him.

As Kakuzu withdrew the heart back into himself, a stray thread brushed across her cheek. It tickled, its progression across her skin too gentle and too slow to be coincidental.

It was strangely intimate, and Sakura felt a blush creep across her face even as she blinked up at Kakuzu with a startled look.

He gazed steadily back at her, his green and black eyes considering.

Feeling awkward, Sakura turned to toss the gloves in the bin, her voice a bit more high-pitched than normal as she addressed the shinobi.

"If you give me another minute, I'll take care of those bruises, too."

Rolling his eyes, Kakuzu nodded.

"Fine."

Sakura lay her hands on his arms, letting her warm chakra sink into his skin, hiding her lingering blush by concentrating on her work.

Kakuzu's file had been been short, but she had read over it very carefully. _Suspicious_. That was one word Pein had written to describe the dark-haired Akatsuki. There had been a few others, pertaining toward Kakuzu's fondness for money (_Greedy_ and _Miserly_) but that was the word rolling around in Sakura's head now. _Suspicious_. _Leery_. _Mistrustful_.

No wonder he had been so gruff with her. While he was literallydying, it must also have killed him to put his last heart, his very life into her hands, not knowing for certain if she would save him.

_Vulnerable_ was the word that lay heavily on her tongue now. She reached up, laying her hand gently on his bruised, stitched cheek and let her chakra mend him. Their eyes met, green on green, and Kakuzu could see the that she understood. He looked quickly away, snorting derisively as she tried to convey a silent apology. Still, he slowly tilted his head further into her hand.

The bruises healed, Sakura slowly pulled her hand away, finding it was her turn to look away when Kakuzu turned his dark eyes on her. Clearing her throat, she filled the silence between them.

"Considering the extent of _your_ injuries, I'd hate to see what the other shinobi looks like!" She'd meant the expression to be light-hearted, but as soon as the words passed her lips the medic winced. While working at the hospital in Konoha, Sakura had often used this line to tease the young genin who showed up with black eyes, bloody noses, and the occasional broken bone. But she was a long way from Konoha, and that sort of bedside manner was no doubt unappreciated here. She glanced sheepishly up to find Kakuzu casting a wary look her way – as though he thought she might have some sort of mental impairment.

"He looks dead, because I _killed_ him," he rasped slowly, sliding off the exam table. Sakura really didn't have anything to say that, so she just hummed, watching as Kakuzu pulled something out of his back pocket.

"Whatever, how much do I owe you?" He held up his wallet and Sakura blinked.

"Oh, uh," She paused. "Nothing, actually."

"Hmph," He grunted, "You're working for free?" He sounded skeptical.

"Uh, well..." Sakura paused, tapping her nails against the exam table. "I'm sort of... on retainer for the Akatsuki."

Kakuzu cocked an eyebrow at her, then shoved his wallet back into his pocket. He crossed his arms over his chest, and they regarded each other silently for a moment.

"Thanks," He finally said, his unnerving eyes staring her down. "I owe you." He finally turned away, skulking out of the medical bay with long strides. She watched his tall, retreating form thoughtfully.

Perhaps Pein knew what he was doing when he'd picked her. It seemed she was needed here, after all.

* * *

Why DOESN'T Akatsuki have a straight up medic-nin?

This was a difficult chapter to write, but I'm fairly happy with the way it turned out. I know this didn't really have an humor, but I wanted to try for something a little more subtle. I wanted to show that a touch or a look can convey attraction just as much as a kiss. I hope that got through!

As for the next chapter... Well.. I'm not sure who I'm going to pair with Sakura. We still have Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Konan, and Madara left. Who do you want to see in the next chapter?

Thanks so much to mein beta, April. Without her, this chapter would have sucked. Seriously.

Please review! ESPECAILLY if you add this fic to your favorites or alerts. Thanks in advance! :)


	5. Sweet Tooth

This week's chapter was fueled by Charms' Blowpops. Cherry flavored. Weird, considering the content. Oh well. I've been on a peach kick lately.

Also, I've never done an ItaSaku before. Never even _attempted_. Why? Because writing Itachi scares the pee right out of me. Seriously. Probably one of the THE most difficult Akatsuki members to keep in character while attempting to write crack romance. Second, perhaps, to Pein. Wowza. Hope I did okay!

* * *

**Narcotic**

Sweet Tooth

_n; a fondness or craving for sweets_

Itachi x Sakura

Understandably, Sakura avoided the kitchen during peak-hours. She had no desire to mingle with the Akatsuki under the best of circumstances, but even less so at meal times. With the organization's members consisting almost entirely of males, breakfast, lunch and dinner times were always chaotic, and having so much testosterone concentrated in one place tended to make things explosive. Well, that, and Deidara.

She certainly didn't find the prospect of being around a dozen of the world's most powerful shinobi all at once, in one crowded kitchen, appealing. She had made that mistake _one time_, and had to suffer through Deidara and Sasori bickering about art, Hidan and Kakuzu arguing about money and religion, and being squished between Kisame's gigantic frame hunched over the fryer while he made tempura and Zetsu's enormous venus-fly trap thingie which kept bumping against her shoulder while he prepared a salad (apparently, the moss-haired shinobi kept his more unsavory cannibalistic habits away from the dinner table, much to _everyone's _relief).

Usually, the medic-nin tried to take her meals _before_ the men swarmed the kitchen like angry bees to honey, but today she'd been held up in the med bay with pile of paperwork that Pein had left overnight. Finally, however, she'd been unable to ignore the hungry rumblings in her stomach, and the clock had informed her it was well past two – time for a late lunch.

So she stood in the doorway of the kitchen, finding herself staring at what appeared to the aftermath of a hurricane. Dirty dishes were piled up in the sink, the counter was splattered with food, pots and pans were strewn across the stove top, and a half-eaten sandwich sat on _top _of the fridge. Ugh. Just... Ugh.

"What a bunch of _slobs_," Sakura said distastefully, her lips twisting into a grimace. She let her eyes roam over the mess again, finding her appetite slowly leaving – before her gaze fell on the shinobi across the room. She nearly jumped in surprise. _What the hell?!_ She hadn't even felt his chakra! A crimson gaze locked her in place.

He sat at the kitchen table, bowl in hand and a silver spoon hanging from his lips. Because she tended to constantly avoid interaction with the Akatsuki outside the med lab, Sakura was not always abreast on their most current activities, but it appeared that Itachi had just returned from a mission.

He was freshly showered, his long, dark hair still damp but pulled back neatly and draped over one shoulder. He was dressed in fresh clothes, too. The Akatsuki cloak was absent, and he lounged in dark pants and a black, short sleeved, v-neck shirt. She noticed he was barefoot, his tall slender form appearing surprisingly vulnerable as he sat back in his chair.

Sakura, however, knew better and had to grab the door frame to keep herself from retreating a step when Itachi's beautiful, hypnotic eyes zeroed in on her. The wood splintered under her fingers and she forced herself to relax her grip and not look away from the shinobi's swirling red gaze.

Slowly, he pulled the spoon from his mouth, watching her intently as he dangled the utensil in his fingers.

"Haruno-san," He greeted politely.

"Itachi," She replied stiffly. It was no secret that she held a particular detestation toward the former Konoha shinobi. Yes, he'd been the one to 'recruit' her into Akatsuki's services, but anyone who knew her history realized her dislike went beyond that.

Though she was _certain_ Itachi knew of her feelings, he never showed it. He was always very soft-spoken and polite toward her, something that set her teeth on edge. It would be much easier to hate him if he were a complete jerk. But besides his (more often than not) expressionless face and deadpan voice, the shinobi had been nothing if not cordial and even helpful since her time with Akatsuki had begun.

Sakura's first instinct was to leave the kitchen and return to the med-lab – but that would look a lot like she was running away and she refused to give Itachi the satisfaction of knowing that he'd caused her retreat. Also, she really _was _hungry.

Her stomach rumbled grumpily, and she could have sworn she saw a slight smile curve over Itachi's mouth. She glared at him, and realized that she _definitely _couldn't leave _now_ without looking very silly.

Not wanting to share the same space with Itachi more than was necessary, she decided to grab something quick to eat now, and then come back later when he was gone for a more filling meal. Feeling his eyes on her back the entire time (and finding the sensation both spine-tingling _and _frustrating) Sakura began to dig through the refrigerator. She found nothing but a bowl of cold rice, half a carton of orange juice, and a jar pickles. Obviously, whoever had been assigned to go grocery shopping this week had been remiss in their duties. She turned to the freezer. Nothing here but a tub of peach ice-cream. She tried to imagine Hidan and Kakuzu in one of their loud, obnoxious fights, glaring daggers at each other over little bowls of peach ice-cream. Bemused, Sakura pulled it out and popped off the lid. There was exactly one scoop left.

She couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips as she pulled a clean bowl out of the cupbord and transferred the last, generous portion of ice-cream into it. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd _had _ice-cream. And the home-base of Akatsuki was certainly the last place she would have ever expected to come across any. The medic-nin grabbed a spoon from the drawer, and turned toward the kitchen table, only to pause mid-step.

Itachi was staring at her, silver spoon once again between his lips. He held the utensil like a lollipop, his face as stoic as ever but his posture relaxed.

As the pink-haired kunoichi cautiously approached the table, she realized she'd never seen Itachi eat before, but in her mind, she'd imagined him having almost fastidious table manners and an attitude toward food that was similar to the way her patients would look at a shot: something necessary, but not particularly enjoyable. In reality, Itachi's manners were far from being atrocious, but he held the bowl in his hand rather than letting it sit on the table, and his spoon (when he wasn't sucking at the utensil like a tootsiepop) dangled lazily from his fingers. And whatever he was eating, he was doing so with rather obvious enthusiasm. He reminded her of a _much _less messy Naruto with a bowl of ramen.

His ruby gaze followed her as she took the seat across from him, roaming slowly over her face and then to bowl she set on the table. One dark eyebrow lifted very slightly as he glimpsed the contents, silently conveying his surprise.

"What?" She couldn't help her defensive tone, the petite young woman narrowing her eyes at the dark-haired shinobi – was the sonofabitch _smirking _at her?! He totally _was_! Her expression darkened and she scooped some of the ice-cream onto her spoon, turning her face away as she took a bite.

The ice-cream was cold and sweet. Smooth, except for the slices of peach that softened on her tongue, giving the otherwise creamy treat an interesting and enjoyable flavor and texture. Slowly, her shoulders relaxed as the tension in her body melted away.

"Mmm," She sighed softly.

"Mmm," Itachi agreed. Green eyes fluttered open to stare at the Akatsuki, Sakura wondering if he was making fun of her. Crimson eyes stared calmly back as he slowly licked the back of his spoon. Suspiciously, Sakura glanced down at the bowl grasped loosely in Itachi's fingers. A half-eaten scoop of ice-cream stared back at her.

Somehow, she had never pictued Itachi eating, let alone _enjoying, _ice-cream before. _Though it probably shouldn't surprise me, _she thought, eyeing the bowl wryly, _considering his cold personality._

Itachi saw the bemused look on the pretty kunoichi's face, and a small smile curved pleasantly over his lips and actually reached his eyes.

"Were you allowed sweets as a child, Haruno-san?" His voice drifted conversationally over to her, velvet-soft. Blinking, Sakura raised her eyes to his.

_Well, aren't we chatty today? _Was what she _wanted_ to say. But even she hesitated to be openly hostile toward the former Konoha shinobi. Especially when he had those dangerous eyes fixed on her face.

"Of course," she replied slowly. What a weird question. She blinked. "Weren't you?"

Sakura frowned as Itachi gave a non-committal hum, and dipped his spoon in the bowl for another bite.

They ate together – or rather, Sakura ate while Itachi _savored_. The occasional contented sigh that sounded from his side of the table kind of freaked her out. She'd never seen the shinobi so _relaxed_. It bothered her.

She wanted to enjoy the ice-cream (it really was delicious) but she also wanted to get away from Itachi. Quickly swallowing the last bite, the medic-nin hopped up from her chair to deposit the bowl atop the mountain of other dirty dishes piled in the sink. She didn't notice Itachi's sharingan eyes following her, or the way he stood from the table, silently drifing after her like a wraith.

Sakura turned to leave, only to find Itachi blocking the doorway. She blinked in surprise – god, she hadn't even seen him move! He looked down at her with an unreadable expression (not that he ever had much of an expression, readable or otherwise) and Sakura froze. A tense silence filled the kitchen as they stared each other down.

Itachi moved first.

He leaned toward her, one slender, long-fingered hand reaching toward her face. She stood still, her chakra humming under her skin and her green eyes wide as his fingertips brushed over her cheeks. Dark lashes and a whirling, crimson gaze filled her vision. Quickly, she looked away, but Itachi's hand pressed against her cheek and kept her from turning her head. She closed her eyes tightly, and Itachi chuckled, his warm, peach-scented breath brushing teasingly over her skin.

"What are you --" She choked out, fists clenching and chakra rushing excitedly through her veins.

"Hush," Itachi replied, his lips lightly brushing over her brow. Sakura frowned, fidgeting and beginning to edge away. The dark-haired shinobi would have none of it, and braced his left hand against the wall, beside Sakura's head, effectively trapping her against him.

"Whatever game you're playing," the pink-haired medic choked out, a cold sweat beginning to trickle down her spine, "I want no part of it!"

From the corner of her eye she saw Itachi's lush mouth curve almost imperceptibly upward, until he leaned down, his soft lips brushing this time over her cheek.

Sakura hissed like an angry cat, feeling her chakra buzzing just under her skin. The slim fingers at her cheek slid slowly downward to press lightly against her neck. Confusion made her head spin, the kunoichi unsure if his gentle touch was a caress or a warning.

With the shinobi so close to her, she could feel the heat of his body and smell the delicate scent of whatever soap he'd used earlier. It was light and fresh, like a warm spring evening. Itachi pressed closer, his whirling eyes on hers as he backed her right up against the wall. Her heart pounded in her throat, her chakra going crazy. She was certain every shinobi in the compound could feel it. The tension between them mounted, and the dark-haired ninja closed in.

His lips were suddenly over hers, the contact sending a surprised thrill down her spine. Her back arched slightly and her arms hung loosely at her side. Dazed, she felt Itachi's left hand lightly grasp her hip, while the hand at her throat slid upward into her hair. His mouth was cool from the ice-cream, and she tried to gasp against him. Itachi used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and slowly stroke it over hers.

They both groaned softly, tasting the lingering sweetness from the ice-cream on each other's lips. Almost as quickly as it started, Itachi slowly pulled his mouth away from hers. His dark eyes captured hers and he slowly licked his lips, giving a soft appreciative sigh. Sakura stared up at him, surprised and speechless as his long fingers combed through her hair. That ghost of a smile still lingered on his mouth as he brushed a thumb over her bottom lip.

"Sweet," He murmured, before releasing her completely. Without even a second glance in her direction, Itachi quietly left the kitchen. Sakura leaned weakly against the wall, her heart still racing as the fog in her mind cleared.

She'd just let Itachi kiss her.

_Itachi. _Had _kissed _her.

What in the _hell?!_

Kisame stomped into the kitchen, pausing when he saw the little pink-haired kunoichi. He gave her a toothy grin.

"Hey there, girlie. Did you come to try some of my famous tempura?"

Sakura smiled shakily back. "Ah, no, I... was just leaving... actually..." That pile of paperwork was just calling her name! Hastily, she brushed by the tall, blue-skinned ninja. He looked curiously over his shoulder.

"Heh. You don't know what you're missing."

She was halfway down the hall when a loud voice drifted after her, the words giving her pause.

"Someone ate the rest of Itachi's ice-cream," She heard Kisame say. "Ooh, he's gonna be _pissed_."

* * *

Oh, God. I realize this is a crack fic, but I really hope I managed this ItaSaku okay! Seriously. I've been terrified of writing this chapter. Hope it turned out alright!

Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! Please, keep 'em coming! They really inspire to me to keep writing this crazy fic. :)

Who would you like to see in the next chapter?

Thanks to mein beta, April. You rock my socks, chica.


	6. Hollow

Man! Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews for the last chapter, guys! I think I must have the best fans in the world. You guys are awesome. Give yourselves a pat on the back. If it wasn't for all of you, I wouldn't have found the inspiration to keep writing this crazy fic!

A few notes before you read: I know I stated it in the first chapter, but I think some of you forgot... These chapters are each stand alone pieces. They aren't connected to each other in any way.

Also, I tried a new style this chapter: a series of connected drabbles. And, well, there's no humor. Sorry. I hope you still like it, though!

* * *

**Narcotic**

Hollow

_adj; 1. Having a space or cavity inside, empty_

_2. without real or significant worth, meaningless_

_3. hungry, having an empty feeling_

Sasori x Sakura

Cold, carmine eyes bore into her. His expression was unchanging, of course, and it seemed wrong that he could look so apathetic and bored when his eyes glowed like embers in his wooden skull.

He stepped closer to her, the black and red Akatsuki cloak rustling quietly around him. He looked like the devil: scarlet hair falling delicately around his pale cheeks, and intense, ruby eyes that stared hypnotically into her own. And then those seductive words fell from his lush, painted lips.

"My art is eternal. I can make you immortal." His velvety whispered voice pierced through her like kunai, pinning Sakura in place.

* * *

She supposed, now, that the encounter had been inevitable. They had been destined down this path since their first meeting, all those years ago.

Sasori had been her first real challenge. The puppet master and poisons expert had been the perfect foil to her then, and defeating the flame-haired Akatsuki had proven to her team – and most importantly to herself – that she had come into her own power.

Sakura hadn't often thought of the puppeteer after rescuing Gaara. The pink-haired kunoichi had been so confident in Sasori's destruction that the thought he might have actually _survived_ his apparent suicide had never crossed her mind. And then, one day, she'd been stumbling down the chill, dark corridors of Akatsuki, medical files piled high in her arms, when she'd spotted a familiar, achingly handsome face.

For a moment she'd thought she'd seen a ghost. The kunoichi had paused, staring open-mouthed at the red-headed shinobi wrapped in Akatsuki robes walking calmly toward her.

Red eyes met emerald for a moment, and the Akatsuki bowed his head very slightly in her direction, the barest of acknowledgments, before the man (could he be called a man, anymore?) moved gracefully past her and disappeared down the hall, leaving Sakura to pick up the files she dropped in her surprise upon seeing him.

A chill worked it's way down her spine as she thought back on the months she'd been kept captive by the organization. All this time she'd never realized she'd been in the same building as her old enemy.

But she was certain _he'd _known.

* * *

The next time she saw him, he was sitting in the lounge area. Sakura didn't often come here – this was the Akatsuki's space, members only – but she needed to speak to Zetsu. Having not found the dichromatic shinobi in his green house or the kitchen area, Sakura had peeked into the lounge.

Hidan and Kakuzu were in the corner of the room, playing pool. The white-haired Jashinist carefully chalked the end of his cue stick while his stitched partner lined up a shot.

Deidara and Sasori were on the couch, apparently in the middle of a heated conversation. Deidara sat facing his partner, one leg curled up under him and an exasperated look on his face.

"What makes art special is that it's gone in a flash! An instant of something amazing that makes you _feel_." He brushed a lock of silvery-blond hair over his shoulder, blue eyes bright with passion, "And the memory of that one, perfect _moment_ is burned into your mind, yeah!"

Sasori sat calmly, his cloak falling in neat folds around him. He was leaned back, apparently relaxed. Though his expression appeared uninterested, there was conviction in his voice as he replied to Deidara's remark. Instead of looking at his partner, vermilion eyes trailed slowly upward until they fixed on Sakura's pale face in the doorway.

"The beauty of art is in its power to withstand time. True art never dies or fades, and will outlast us all."

The power behind his words and the intensity of his gaze made her shudder. She heard Deidara's voice raise in pitch and intensity as he rebuked, "Sasori-no-danna", but she retreated before she could hear any more of the conversation.

She decided to look for Zetsu in the library.

* * *

Each of the ten members of Akatsuki was intimidating in his or her own way. But Sasori was like a nightmare from her past, come back to haunt her. Whenever she was alone, niggling questions would tickle along her mind, setting the petite kunoichi's teeth on edge.

A mist of sanitizer solution dampened the gurney in her med bay, and Sakura carefully watched it dry, a leaf of forgotten paperwork held limply between her fingers.

Did he resent her for the way their encounter in the cave ended?

There were scalpels that needed cleaning, and medicine to brew. Zetsu had brought her a new batch of herbs that she still needed to catalog.

Did he want revenge?

She wasn't necessarily afraid that Sasori would attack her – Pein would never allow that. And as for the puppet master's toxins, she was more than capable of making antidotes. She was a brilliant medic, after all, which was the reason she'd been the one to fight him in the first place.

It wasn't so much that she was afraid of what the crimson-haired Akatsuki would _do_ to her... It was more of a fear of what he _thought_ of her.

It was disturbing, the way he was suddenly always on _her _mind.

* * *

He never came to the med bay.

Of course he never came. He wasn't human anymore. He didn't have internal organs, or veins or capillaries or even blood. He only had a heart, somewhere, and chakra channels. But even _those_ were carved by him. He would never visit the Akatsuki's make-shift hospital because there was nothing any medic nin in the _world_ could do for him. There was nothing left of him that _could _be healed. If he were ever injured, he could simply repair himself. Carve a new arm. Create new chakra channels.

But just because he didn't visit her _there _didn't mean he couldn't find places to corner her.

The hallway outside of her room was just such a place. Dimly lit and chilly, it was perfect for a shinobi to lurk while he waited for his prey. Despite being, for all intents and purposes, immortal, Sasori was quite impatient, and he did _not _like to be kept waiting. So when his target finally came into view, he was quick to strike, pressing her up against the wall, ruby eyes staring intently down into her pale face.

Sakura had been expecting this confrontation and, frankly, was relieved that Sasori had initiated it. She didn't fight back, simply stared up into his hungry gaze.

Sasori's smooth, wooden hand rested casually alongside her throat while the other brushed down her arm. She shivered, wondering if the puppet master, trapped in his cold, lifeless construct, was seeking out the heat that radiated from her skin. His fingers came to a stop at her wrist, and they both could feel her pulse flutter.

"You're so cold." She shivered, "If you wanted, you could mimic body heat with your chakra, you know."

Sasori stared at her, ruby eyes shrouded by thick, dark lashes. "That would be a waste of chakra," he said loftily.

* * *

There was an undeniable magnetism between them, and Sakura could not, for the life of her, figure out what it was that drew them to seek each other out.

Certainly they had little in common. She was a medic, an expert at _healing_. His body was crafted of wood and chakra. He was a master of poisons, she was adept at antidotes. He was stoic, she was animated.

Maybe it was because they had history.

She knew it wasn't just _her_, either. _He _seemed equally effected by her presence. Seeing her didn't throw him off balance, like it did her, but it certainly did _something_ to him.

He always looked so _hungry_ when his eyes caught her own. She always felt indescribably delicate when he cornered her. His body pressed against hers, stealing her warmth. His touches were always light, almost insubstantial in their gentleness. His fingertips grazing over her skin, her eyelids, her lips.

His hands never trembled the way hers did.

* * *

Of course, the night finally came when she followed him to his room.

The shinobi, not being human any longer, didn't need to sleep like the rest of the Akatsuki, so he had converted his bedroom into a workshop. Bodies of powerful ninja were strung up on the walls, coated in special toxins he had created. His living puppets, unfinished, waiting for his skilled touch to give them life again.

Anyone else would have thought the scene macabre, but while Sakura hardly found it _romantic,_ neither did she find it particularly disturbing. In fact, the medic in her was fascinated. Questions boiled under the surface of her mind, but she stored them away for later.

Sasori scooped her up, gently placing her on the wooden work table in the middle of the room. Seconds later, his hands were at her sides, his head tilted delicately as his lips sought her own.

The kiss didn't surprise Sakura, who returned it eagerly, but the coolness of his mouth did. His lack of body heat always shocked her. Truly, Sasori was a genius shinobi. His puppet body looked so lifelike that it was easy to see the light flush of his cheeks as blood rushing under his skin rather than the truth: that the blush of his skin was simply a light pink varnish washed across the smooth wood of his carved cheek.

There was heat enough in his gaze, at least, his ruby eyes glowing like coals as he looked down at her. His hands were steady as a surgeon's as he began impatiently unzipping her vest.

"I have been waiting for this day," He whispered against her cheek, and when he spoke she felt no breath on her skin.

_So have I_, she realized, squirming under his touch.

"When you fought me in the cave," He continued, his cold lips descending down her throat, "You were so full of _life_... I knew that had to preserved... You had to become my art..."

His fingers were in the waistline of her skirt, but his words gave her pause and she pushed against him, her breath coming in pants as she looked up at him through glazed, veridian eyes.

Sasori's garnet gaze was darkened by lust, but his words hinted that he was looking for a more... _permanent_ arrangement between them.

As though he could sense her confusion, Sasori let the final temptation fall from his cold, sinful lips, "My art is eternal. I can make you immortal." His velvety whispered voice pierced through her like kunai, pinning Sakura in place.

The kunoichi stared up at him, recognizing his offer for what it was. He wanted to turn her into _art_, one of his living puppets. It was a backhanded compliment. On one hand, he reserved this 'honor' only for shinobi he found to be particularly powerful or 'artistic' in some way. On the other, did this mean she wasn't... _enough_, the way she was now?

Her heart fluttered in her throat, and Sakura licked her lips, her own green eyes settling at Sasori's throat, where the collar of his cloak had fallen aside. There was no pulse beating under his skin, just smooth, cold wood. Slowly, her gaze fell to his chest. It was still covered by the cloak, but just barely, and glimpses of pale skin teased her. It had been several years, but she knew that where his heart would be there was only emptiness. Within the cavity of his chest, he kept some of his most devastating weapons. She wasn't even sure _where _his heart was, now.

The medic in her wondered if he could _feel _that emptiness.

And she wondered, if she accepted his offer, would _she _be able to feel it? She looked up at Akasuna no Sasori's eternally beautiful face, and his features frozen in everlasting _impassivity._ Could she be like him?

The answer was _no_. She didn't want to be cold, the way he was cold. She didn't want that emptiness -- the same emptiness Sasori had inside him that he was always trying to fill. She didn't _want _to outlast her friends and everyone she knew. The beauty of timelessness was not for her.

She left him sitting there, ruby eyes fixated on a crack in the wall as he listened to the kunoichi's retreating steps as they faded down the corridor. Away from him. Finally, he was left alone in his workshop. Without even the sound of his own heartbeat to keep him company, silence closed in on him.

The specially varnished bodies of his future creations hung from the ceiling, wordlessly calling for his attention.

Turning his empty red gaze back to his work table, Sasori absently rubbed his hollow chest, hungry for something he could not name.

Some artistic differences were irreconcilable.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Wow. SasoSaku. I've never done that before. I hope I kept Sasori in character, and that this chapter didn't depress you TOO much!

Also, there's some debate over Sasori's appearance, such as his hair and eye color. I just remember one of the Naruto chapter covers that someone illustrated a few years ago where Sasori had red hair and red eyes, so that's how I've always seen him in my mind – and now subsequently described him in this chapter.

PLEASE don't forget to review! :) Especially if you want to see more! OR if you added this to your favorites or alerts. Thanks in advance!

Thanks to mine beta, April. Without you, this fic would be seriously shitty.


	7. Punch Drunk

I know it's been a looooong time. But in my defense, I didn't have a computer! Please tell me that there are still people out there who care about this fic?

* * *

**Narcotic**

Punch Drunk

_Informal; Befuddled, dazed_

Kisame x Sakura_  
_

Holding her hand up to shield her eyes, Sakura peered at the rusty orange dunes in the distance and ruminated on the one truth that stood starkly in her mind. She _hated_ Suna.

She counted the ways: The heat was positively _perverse._ Everything looked exactly the same. There were no trees. There was no water. And. The. _Sand_...!

Sweat trickled down her spine, the pink-haired kunoichi cursing under her breath and twisting awkwardly at the waist, trying to relieve the ticklish sensation. The fabric of her shirt was soaked from perspiration, the lightly armored vest pressing the material against her like a second, stifling skin while her black and red Akatsuki cloak was trapping the heat like an incubator. Dropping her gloved hand from her eyes, she reached back and attempted to attack the itch with twitching, digging fingers. Unfortunately, the heavy canvas of her vest prevented any of the relieving sensation from actually reaching her skin.

Her booted fit kicked up dry dust with every step, the dirty, gritty particles somehow getting _everywhere_. Up her nose, in her eyes, sticking to her sweaty face. Sakura took a breath and choked, a strangled expletive escaping her lips as she wheezed, her hands quickly going to her pack, swinging the bag from her shoulders and dropping it to the ground. As she knelt to rummage for her water bottle, she could hear the heavy, trudging footsteps of her companion coming to a stop, his long shadow falling over her and granting her some temporary relief from the sun's punishing rays. She took a long draught from her water bottle, taking the moment to glance up at her partner.

He looked as cranky as _she _felt: a sheen of sweat visible against his blue skin, his sharp features twisted into a dark scowl as he squinted past her and toward the low hills in the distance.

"Tell me we're almost there," She groused, pushing the cap down on her bottle and shoving it back in the pack. Kisame's pale eyes slid down to her and he smirked, revealing a row of dangerously sharp teeth.

"We're almost there," His normally gruff voice was made more hoarse from the sand in his throat and, Sakura speculated, dehydration. He pointed toward hills, "That's our destination. We should get there a little before sunset." He glanced back down at the kunoichi, watching as she struggled to her feet, grunting as she hefted her pack back up over her shoulder. She began shuffling forward and he shook his head, sidling up to her and grinning at the wary look she cast his way.

"You're going to have to pick up the pace, pinkie. Unless you'd like me to carry you?" He guffawed at the dirty look she gave him, her green eyes narrowed and drawn to the heavy pack already strapped to his back, as well as the huge sword, Samehada.

"I think I can manage," She replied sourly. Still, she picked up her feet, matching his pace, a determined frown on her lips. The blue-skinned shinobi grinned, stepping forward and once again taking the lead.

Not for the first time that day, the kunoichi berated herself for having requested this mission from Pein. No task was too menial, she had assured him. After almost eight months of being held captive by the Akatsuki and confined to the headquarters, Sakura had begun going stir-crazy. Finally, two days ago she had gone to Pein, practically crawling to him on her hands and knees, and _begged _him to sent her out on a mission. Any mission. Anything to get her out of the cold, gloomy hidden village of Rain, and away from the dark, sterile, suffocating concrete walls of her medical lab.

Oddly, he had paired her up with Kisame for a reconnaissance mission. Of all the Akatsuki Pein _could _have sent her off with, she supposed that Kisame wasn't the worst. Still, she wondered why _him_. Not that she was particularly close with _any _of the Akatsuki, but she had still expected Pein to pair her up with Tobi, or maybe Deidara. Or, heck, even Zetsu would have made more sense. She was on fairly friendly terms with them because, well, Tobi didn't _know_ any strangers, Deidara empathized with her on the whole 'recruitment' issue, and she and Zetsu had spent many hours discussing medical theories. She had a rapport with those three at least, while Kisame... Well... they weren't exactly two ships passing in the night (which would definitely describe her feelings on her relationships with Sasori, Kakuzu, and Itachi), but she could count on one hand the number of times they had exchanged words. So with Itachi out on some secretive mission with Tobi, Pein, in his wisdom, had paired her with the momentarily partner-less shark man for what sounded to Sakura like a D-rank mission. Upon leaving the organization's headquarters she had thought that if she ever heard the sound of thunder again, it would be too soon.

But that was two days ago. Of course _now_ she would give her left foot to be able to feel the kiss of rain against her skin, just for a minute. Anything, _anything_ to get out of this _miserable _heat!

The sun beat down on the pair with malevolent intensity. Sakura cursed her fair skin, as she could literally _feel _her face frying. She kept her gaze determinedly trained on Kisame's back, or, more specifically, Samehada. The wrappings around the blade had become loose, the frayed ends whipping about in the dry wind like faded ribbons. In a few places where the gauze drooped, Sakura could spot the scales on the blade, glinting maliciously. It hadn't taken her long to come to her own conclusions as to why Pein had partnered her with Kisame for her first "official" mission. And it really had less to do with the blue-skinned shinobi, and everything to do with his chakra-devouring sword. Well, okay, it also probably had something to do with Kisame. The missing mist-nin was widely accepted to be one of the most powerful members of Akatsuki. If Sakura tried to bolt, Kisame could easily catch her up; if she tried to fight, well, he could disable her quickly and quietly with Samahada's ravenous edge. One touch, and her chakra would be gone, sucked away by the vampiric sword. Sakura shivered, a cold chill working through her at the thought of losing her chakra. Of being rendered completely, hopelessly vulnerable.

She was so focused on this thought that she almost didn't realize that Kisame had stopped, and found herself coming thisclose to walking right into her watchdog's back.

"We're here," Kisame announced needlessly.

"Well," Sakura blinked, staring, "this may just be one of the _stupidest_ places to build a house." Actually, house was a _very _generous term. Ahead was a clearing ensconced by several low, rocky hills. Dry, brushy grass (the first sign of life she had seen in _forever_) poked up through the ground that miraculously seemed to be more dirt than sand. Nestled against the rocks was a shack. Wood bleached by the sun and sand made up the walls and roof, and even a charming, if _very_ rickety looking porch. It was a very odd sight, after miles of desert with only sand and sun to stumble onto this small oasis with the derelict, but domestic touch.

Kisame seemed perfectly at ease, heading toward the shanty with a careless gait. Sakura watched him climb up onto the porch and sling his overstuffed pack from his shoulder, dropping it heavily onto the porch, which protested with a very worrisome groan. Next he reached back, gripping Samehada's hilt and pulling the giant sword from his back. He took more care with this than his pack, gently propping it up against the side of the shack. This task done, he turned to her, grinning, and motioned her to join him.

Grudgingly, Sakura climbed up onto to the porch beside him, half expecting her added weight to bring the shanty crashing down around their ears. To her surprise (and admitted relief) the wood held her solidly, and she was forced to admit that the structure was probably much more sturdy than it looked. The blue-skinned shinobi gestured at the open doorway toward the interior of the shack.

"You can put your stuff in there."

Sakura eyed the cramped space critically, mentally going over sleeping arrangements. "There's no way we're both going to fit in there," she said dryly, turning her green eyes back toward the much taller Akatsuki. He chuckled, grinning at her.

"No, _we_ won't," he agreed, nodding toward the space where Samehada sat on the porch. "I'll stay out here." _And keep watch_. He didn't have to say it out loud. Sakura huffed and brushed by him, irked that he obviously considered her untrustworthy. She squeezed her petite frame into the tiny room, dropping her pack onto the dirt floor. She took a few minutes setting up, unpacking and unrolling her sleeping bag before neatly stowing her pack in the corner. She pulled out her water bottle, dismayed at how light the weight was in her hand. She ducked her head out the door frame, peeking at Kisame who was crouched over, pulling a few things out of his pack as well.

"Umm..." She began, pausing when Kisame glanced over his shoulder at her. She found it a bit disconcerting each time those pale eyes fixed on her. "Is there any water?"

The corners of his eyes crinkled in a smile and the large, blue-skinned shinobi rose to his feet.

"Hmph, who do ya think your talkin' to?" He smirked, hopping off the porch and heading around toward the back of the shack. Sakura followed, listlessly clutching the water bottle in one hand. The missing-nin stopped next to a dry well, reaching out over it, his hands a blur of motion as he formed several seals. Sakura's eyes tried to follow, but his movements were swift and partially hidden by his cloak. Finally, she dropped her gaze to watch water bubble up from the earth, quickly filling the well. The sight brought a relieved smile to her lips and she looked up at Kisame, who was watching her reaction with a smug grin on his thin lips. She couldn't help rolling her eyes, but was slightly amused at how pleased he seemed with himself.

"Thanks," She said, uncapping her bottle and submerging it. The water caressed her fingers and she was surprised at the frigid temperature. Of course the water had just rushed up from its underground cavern, and hadn't had time to be heated by the sun.

Kisame grunted in acknowledgment, reaching down and picking up a worn-looking bucket, scooping up well water and then dumping it over his head. The kunoichi blinked, watching the tall man reach up to remove his hitai-ate, his normally gravity-defying, navy-colored hair falling down into his eyes. He brushed it back, grinning, and tossed her the bucket. She caught it deftly, with her free hand.

"You look like you could use a wash," Kisame chuckled, "I'll get some food ready," He continued, tuning back toward the shanty. "And don't worry," he tossed over his shoulder, "I won't peek!" The toothy smile that followed his words was hardly reassuring, the kunoichi thought dryly.

When the shark-man disappeared around the corner, Sakura turned back to the well, eying the water longingly. She seriously considered stripping down to her underwear, but the sounds of movement on the porch gave her pause.

"Not gonna peek," She grumbled, "yeah, _right_." She wasn't oblivious to the appreciative looks the Akatsuki would give her. He probably thought he was being _subtle_, but Sakura had caught him staring several times. He was hardly embarrassed when he would look up to find her glaring at him. The shinobi would just grin lasciviously, showing off his rows of razor-sharp teeth, which actually freaked Sakura out more than the actual staring ever did.

Coming to a decision, she shrugged off her cloak, letting the black and red material fall to the dusty ground. She also removed her vest and boots, until she was left in her loose black khaki pants and thin cotton camisole. She added her own hitai-ate to the neat pile, then picked up the bucket. She doused herself several times, letting the water soak her clothes and hair, and scrubbed the sand from her skin. She brushed her short pink hair back with her fingers, letting it fall messily around her head. The water was close to freezing, and felt _wonderful_ against her overheated skin. Even her damp clothes clinging to her skin didn't bother her, since she knew the desert heat would suck the moisture out of them within less than an hour. Her mood improved, and feeling much cooler, the kunoichi gathered up her discarded clothes and headed back around to the front of the shack, where Kisame sat dishing out rations, and for once the Akatsuki colors were missing.

He had discarded his cloak for, no doubt, the same reason as she. The ungodly heat of their forsaken post made the thick, dark material of the Akatsuki cloak a veritable oven, and she hadn't slipped hers back on for fear it would cause her a heat stroke. In fact, he had stripped down as much as she had, his vest and boots draped over his pack.

"What time is the rendezvous?" She asked, leaning against the shaded part of the wall. Kisame pulled a couple of withered apples from his pack, shrugging one shoulder. "Could be anytime between now and tomorrow."

She eyed his cloak, hung carefully up on Samehada's hilt, its length causing the end to pool against the floor like an inky puddle.

"Aren't you worried they won't recog --" She stopped mid-sentence, mentally kicking herself. _Aren't you worried they won't recognize us? _She was going to ask, as if any ninja who hadn't been living under a rock for the past few years wouldn't take one look at the hulking, blue-skinned, pale-eyed shinobi and _not _immediately scream "Akatsuki!" Her companion merely cocked his eyebrow, amusement evident in the shark-toothed smile he cracked her way. Ugh. It was the heat. The heat made her stupid.

Sakura groaned inwardly, stepping back into the shack to put her clothes away. She paused when it came to her cloak, then shrugged and left it folded on her sleeping bag. After all, the spy who would be meeting with them would know who they were; the cloaks weren't needed to confirm their identity. Frankly, the heat would be much more bearable without it. She looked up when a deep shadow fell over her, finding Kisame standing over her with that ever-present grin.

He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed as he regarded her with his eerie, pale eyes. Sakura was surprised that he didn't seem smaller without the black and red Akatsuki cloak billowing around him, or Samehada strapped to his back. The copious material had draped from his broad shoulders to the floor in a way that accentuated his great height, but also lent him the appearance of _bulk_. He had looked a lumbering giant, which was extremely misleading. In a way, that was to Kisame's advantage, his foes often greatly underestimating his speed.

Yet here he stood barefoot, clad only in a pair of loose black sweatpants and a gray wifebeater, his very muscular arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look smaller without his cloak, still towering in the doorway, his immense presence making the shack feel more like a large closet than a small room. If anything she thought he might actually look more intimidating, his exotic skin color more visible, and his musculature revealed, speaking volumes about his pure, bodily strength. It was easy to imagine him snapping your neck with one bare hand, no chakra involved.

That was a disturbing thought.

The large man chuckled, as though he could guess her thoughts. He held up one hand, which was firmly gripping the neck of what Sakura instantly recognized to be a sake jug.

"Hey, pinkie," Kisame's gravely voice began, "come have a drink with me."

* * *

As the S-class criminal carefully filled her shallow sake cup, Sakura's medical brain was throwing an absolute _fit_, reminding her that heat and alcohol (or, more specifically, _dehydration _and alcohol) didn't mix well. But the kunoichi was having a hard time rousing enough emotion to care. The sight of the sake jug had instantly encased her heart in ice, a cold feeling seeping through her veins. It hadn't even occurred to her to say 'no'. She had found herself following Kisame outside, zombie-like, her eyes trained on the innocent clay jug. The giant shinobi had sat down next to his sword, stretching his legs out in front of him, his bare feet sticking out well over the edge of the rickety porch. Silently, Sakura had sat down beside him – not close enough that she was actually touching him, but close enough to feel his body heat. It was an uncomfortable sensation, the medic-nin silent as Kisame produced two sake cups, handing one to her before uncorking the jug.

The shinobi tossed his head back, pouring the potent rice wine down his throat before smacking his lips appreciatively. Sakura, meanwhile, stared down at her brimming cup, green eyes suddenly glassy.

Tsunade.

Her shishou had kept a jug of sake in her desk _exactly _like the one Kisame had brought along. How many times had she arrived at the Hokage's office to find Tsunade passed out at her desk after an all-night binge? How many times had her shishou invited her favorite pupil to join her for a drink?

She snapped out of her reverie to notice that Kisame was watching her watch her sake cup with a curious expression on her face. Quickly, she brought the cup to her lips, squinting as the liquid burned a trail down her throat. When she lowered the cup, the tears that sprang up in the corners of her eyes weren't all from the drink.

_I don't even __**like**__ sake!_ She thought, laughter bubbling over her lips, the noise edging away from 'mirthful' and closer to 'hysterical'. The kunoichi regained control of herself after a moment, holding her cup out for a refill. Kisame poured, his eyes trained on her face.

"You're not some kind of lightweight, are you?" He asked skeptically, glancing between her and her cup, something like a disappointed frown on his face. Sakura tossed her still damp hair, scoffing.

"Hardly," She replied. Kisame's pale eyes seemed to light up at this and he grinned slowly.

"Really?" He held up his cup, examining it thoughtfully before turning his attention back to her. "Then how 'bout we make this interesting?"

The female Akatsuki eyed him warily. "Interesting how?" She asked suspiciously. Kisame's grin widened frighteningly. He tapped the jug with his free hand, smirking. "Drink for drink, who can stay sober longer?"

Sakura's green eyes narrowed dangerously and she drained her newly refilled cup, before passing it back to him, her lips quirking upward in a dangerous smile.

"Bring it, fish-face."

Kisame opened his razor-toothed maw and laughed.

* * *

She didn't question how smart it was to imbibe like this while they were still, technically, on the job. Kisame didn't seem worried, so neither was she. Anyway, she reasoned that if anything happened, she could easily burn off the alcohol in her system, though she couldn't say the same for her partner. Her gaze slid over to the hulking man beside her, who was quickly downing his fifth cup.

Ah, shit, that meant it was her turn. She held her breath, shivering slightly as the sake snaked past her lips and down her throat. She shuddered, handing him her cup. He was smirking at her.

"Again," She demanded, and he obligingly poured them both another shot.

She considered cheating by using her chakra to slowly start purging the alcohol, but decided against it. They hadn't put any stakes on the game, so she really didn't _care_ if Kisame won. Which he would. The man was, what, a good foot and a half taller than her? Not to mention he had years more of exposure to alcohol.

They weren't talking too much, she noticed. It felt a bit strange to her, since she had just assumed that the grinning giant would be something of a chatter box, _especially_ if he drank. But the silence didn't seem to bother him. He hadn't pushed her to talk much the entire journey.

_Well, of course_, she thought. _Duh. Look at who his partner is. _Itachi was _definitely _the silent type. No wonder Kisame didn't seem edgy about their silence. He was probably used to it.

He downed his cup, she followed suit, then handed him her cup.

"Again." She watched him pour. "You've been here before." It wasn't a question, and there wasn't enough force behind it to make it an accusation, either. It was merely a statement of fact. The shark-man handed her the newly refilled cup.

"Several times," His deep voice rumbled through her like thunder. "Itachi and I always come here to meet up with Akatsuki's Suna spies."

He drank. She drank. He refilled the cups.

"How long has this place been here?" She gestured to the hut.

Kisame hummed, peering into his cup, then looking over at her. The last of the sun's rays lit up her hair, making the pink strands glow with a halo effect. It was stunning.

"Who knows?" His gruff voice replied as he reached up to run his fingers through his navy-colored hair. "We didn't build it, if that's what you mean." He shrugged one shoulder carelessly. "We found it like this. It had been abandoned for years. The well is totally dried up. Only my jutsus make this place livable, so we don't have to worry about any squatters taking up residence when we're not using it." He grinned.

He drank. She drank. He refilled their cups. They repeated the process a few more times.

"How do you like the Akatsuki?"

She looked up in surprise, blinking slowly at the question. Kisame was watching her curiously, and she stared back at him as if through a haze.

"It's lonely," She finally replied, her voice small. Kisame's eyes softened as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"It can be," He replied in his gravely voice, his thin lips pulling downward into a thoughtful frown. Sakura gazed up at him, thinking about his words and regarding his features in the dim, evening light.

He wasn't a _handsome_ man by any means, but he was... exotic, Sakura mused, gently swishing the sake around in her cup. And exotic wasn't _bad. _Exotic was _interesting._

Wow. She was beyond buzzed. Kisame noticed her staring and cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Her cheeks felt warm, and she was sure it was from more than just the sunburn.

"What?" He voiced hoarsely. Sakura blinked. Shit, she was caught!

"I'm drunk!" She blurted.

Kisame blinked back at her, then chuckled.

"I win," he said gruffly, blue lips pulling back in a mirthful grin that revealed two gleaming rows of ruthlessly sharp teeth.

"Yes," Sakura agreed, distracted by those dangerous looking canines.

"What do I get for winning?" He asked, his voice suddenly huskier than usual.

"Uh, my hearty congratulations?" Sakura smiled. Kisame waved his hand dismissively.

"Pshh, what fun is that?" He grinned evilly. "How about you give me something else?"

Sakura couldn't _believe _he was trying to imply – she began to giggle helplessly. "Like what?" She questioned, a smile spreading over her lips.

Kisame appeared to consider her question, but it was obvious he had something in mind. Finally, he turned to her, his grin back in place.

"How about a kiss?" He wiggled his brows, and she couldn't help it as the giggles returned. She put her hand over her mouth for a moment, then dropped it.

"Not on your life!"

Kisame was nothing if not persistent. He pointed to his cheek. "Right here. Lay it on me."

Sakura shook her head, smiling when Kisame's shoulders drooped and he seemed ready to start pouting. He crossed his arms and his eyes widened comically. He was trying to pull off the puppy-dog look, but he only succeeded in making his already oddly-featured face look even more frightful.

She laughed.

"Alright, alright!" Sakura smiled, giddy from the sake. "Just one kiss?" She clarified.

Kisame grinned, nodding once. Sakura took a deep breath, downing her last cup of sake for courage, then setting the small cup aside. So what if she was playing with fire? She'd been locked away in Akatsuki's headquarters for the last eight months, the medic lab little more than a dungeon. Her resentment of having been kept like a prisoner combined with the inhibition-releasing effect of the sake had her more than just considering taking this previously harmless game to the next level.

She leaned in, slowly, her lips inches from his cheek. She inhaled, bracing herself, then leaned closer, preparing to close the distance between her lips and his skin. Right before she was about to seal the deal, though, Kisame's head whipped around and he met her mouth with his. It was chaste and innocent, and almost silly, and not entirely unpleasant. Still, Sakura pulled hastily back as though she had been burned.

She blinked, her cheeks flushing angrily, then narrowed her eyes accusingly, "Hey--"

"You missed!" Kisame interrupted with a smirk. Sakura stared, speechless.

"M... Missed?" She glared halfheartedly. "You! You _cheated."_

He pointed to his cheek again, grinning, "You'll have to try again."

She gaped at him. Even three sheets as she was, she wasn't _stupid._ "Unbelievable," She began dryly, "Do you _really_ expect me to fall for that?"

Kisame laughed. "Not really," He gave her a toothy smile, then reached out, lightly gripping the back of her head, slanting his mouth over hers.

Sakura paused at the feel of his warm lips on hers, going still when his free hand reached around to press into the small of her back. Kisame growled against her and she gasped in surprise. The shark man took advantage of her parted lips, darting his tongue inside her mouth. She could taste sake, the warm muscle quickly caressing hers. Everything he did was quick and furtive, his mouth meeting hers for mere moments before pulling back, then meeting hers again. His tongue snaked in and out of her mouth, as if he was afraid to linger. Even his hands in her hair and on her back were tense, the barest pressure of his fingertips the only thing letting her know where his hands rested.

Sakura sighed softly, surprised to find herself enjoying the attention. She hadn't been touched in almost a year, and she hadn't realized until now just how much she had missed human contact. She opened her eyes slowly, wondering at what point they had drifted shut. She found Kisame staring at her, his face hovering directly above hers.

He pulled back, surprise etched on his features. He wasn't sure what he had expected when his alcohol muddled brain decided that kissing Sakura again would be a _wonderful _idea. Screaming, he supposed. Struggling. Maybe the feel of her sharp little teeth hooking into his lower lip in an effort to draw blood and stop him. He certainly hadn't expected compliance.

He gazed down at her, his pupils enlarged, taking in the sight of her slightly panting face, sweat dewing on her brow, and her lips swollen from his kisses. She looked slightly dazed, but by no means _upset_. How drunk _was_ she? How drunk was _he, _for that matter? He frowned, canting his head to the side.

"You didn't try to stop me," He said huskily, amazement in his voice. Sakura blinked at him, her green eyes huge.

"No," She agreed.

Kisame stared at her, bewildered.

"Why not?"

The kunoichi's face crinkled in thought. Kisame's hand, still caught in her hair, began rubbing the fine strands between his fingers. _So soft._

"I guess..." She began. "I guess... Because... I liked it?"

She _liked _it? Women didn't _like _him. Women were afraid of him. Afraid of his sharp teeth, his blue skin, his gills, his generally monstrous appearance. How much sake had she _had_? Shit, he couldn't remember. The shinobi surreptitiously nudged the jug with his knee, wincing as it toppled and rolled off the porch. Well... damn. Between them they had finished off the entire jug. His thoughts tumbled to a stop when he felt a soft touch on his cheek. Sakura was curiously tracing a finger along his gills. Kisame went completely still, his nostrils flaring as he breathed her in, every muscle in his body frozen as the petite woman touched him. Apparently, Sakura was an _affectionate _drunk. Lucky him...

A few moments later, curiosity satisfied, Sakura's hand dropped back down to her side. Kisame felt the loss of heat from her fingertips immediately, and something in him howled. The S-class criminal snapped, all but lunging toward the kunoichi.

His mouth slid over hers and suddenly it wasn't so innocent anymore. _Oh, _she thought distantly, feeling his large hands gripping her waist as he pulled her up into his lap. She fell against him breathlessly, their mouths sliding apart as she reached up to grip his biceps, her legs sliding to either side of his waist so that she straddled him, their chests suddenly pressed together. _Warm_ was the next dizzying thought that floated through her mind as Kisame's lips brushed along her neck. She inhaled sharply, arching just so slightly and mumbling incoherently against his shoulder.

Kisame could feel a stirring in his loins, right at the moment Sakura shifted to settle more heavily in his lap. The Akatsuki moaned hoarsely, his hand slipping down to her hip, holding her there, trying not to buck up too noticeably. His teeth nipped at the point where her neck met her shoulder and she gasped, her hands tightening on his shoulders. Her own lips brushed over his ear, and he grit his teeth, feeling himself growing hard beneath her. The shinobi shifted, leaning further against the wall and gripping the squirming kunoichi tightly, trying to still her before she drove him over the edge.

His elbow grazed Samehada, and the huge sword fell to the side, hitting the porch with a "CLANG" so loud that they both nearly jumped out of their skins. They paused, lust-clouded eyes clearing as they looked over at the fallen sword, then slowly back at each other. Sakura blinked, her ragged breaths suddenly deafening in the stillness between them.

Both looked away guiltily, each for different reasons.

"Err," Kisame began, feeling the mood dying.

"Umm.." Sakura flushed, embarrassed. Slowly, she tried to shift off his lap as un-awkwardly as she could, and the shark man groaned in agony as she brushed against his erection – _that_ certainly wouldn't be going away anytime soon. If possible, Sakura's blush deepened.

"Sorry," She mumbled. In the spirit of saving them both further embarrassment, Kisame grabbed her waist and hefted her up and off of him, setting her on her knees beside him.

"Yeah," he said gruffly, pushing his hair back, "me, too..."

With one last mortified glance his way, Sakura scampered quickly into her room, retreating for the night. Kisame watched her go, longing reflected in his pale, beady eyes. With a sigh, he reached out, grasping Samehada's hilt and righting the sword.

Damn. Things were going to be _very awkward_ in the morning. He pressed his back to the smooth wood of the wall behind him, listing to the sounds Sakura made as she shuffled around in the room. Slowly, his lips slid back into a predatory grin, his shark-toothed smile gleaming in the dim light as he chuckled to himself.

But hell if it hadn't been _worth it!_

_

* * *

  
_

Thanks for reading! Please, be my hero and **review**, ESPECIALLY if you add this fic to your favorites or alerts! :) Love you guys!

Thanks to mein beta, April. Yer de best!


	8. Incubus

'Sup guys. How've you been? That's awesome, me too.

So, like, totally sorry about the months between updates and stuff, but check it out! It's a MadaSaku chapter! AND, it's the longest chapter yet! ALSO:

1. Now with lemony goodness!

2. I dub this the official Halloween chapter! Why? 'Cause I probably won't write a Halloween fic. And Madara is creepy.

Another thing, I've been pretty bad with answering my reviews. I'm sorry, and I'll do my best to take the time to answer them all. I DO love and appreciate ALL my reviews, and I'm grateful for the people who keep reading. Especially the ones who have been on this crazy ride from the beginning.

Special thanks go to April, mein magnificent beta, and to James, who helped me flesh out the fight scenes. You guys are awesome and dearly loved.

**Warning: **If you don't like hot, steamy, coercive lemons... What the hell are you doing here?

Lastly, unlike the other one-shots in this crack anthology, this chapter _does_ directly follow a previous one - in this case, chapter 3, the Tobi chapter called Two-Faced.

What? I'm off the soap box – go enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Narcotic**

Incubus

_1. a __demon __or __evil __spirit __supposed __to __descend __upon __sleeping__ persons, __esp. __one __fabled __to __have __sexual __intercourse __with __women __during __their __sleep_

_2. a __nightmare._

_3. something __that __weighs __upon __or __oppresses __one __like __a __nightmare._

Madara x Sakura_  
_

The smooth blade of the katana was ice cold where it pressed insistently against her neck. Her heart fluttered nervously in response, Sakura's free hand clenching in the dirt as sweat stung her eyes.

He laughed. "My, my... I dare say that you're _surprised_ to find yourself in this position."

Sakura couldn't see the monster's eyes, fixed as they were upon the pale strip of exposed flesh on the back of her neck, or the way they glowed with a predatory sheen in the moonlight. Neither could she see the way the corner of his lips twitched smugly upward, the rest of his face hidden by a curtain of dark hair. But she could hear the smirk in his voice and it heated her blood further.

"Bastard..!" She spat, trying to summon chakra into her fingertips. Behind her, crimson eyes narrowed and long fingers tightened their grip on her wrist, twisting her arm warningly. Ligaments and muscles screamed, the pink haired kunoichi choking back a gasp of pain as tears sprang up in the corners of her eyes.

"Do not think for a _second_ that I won't break your arm, Sakura-chan," He growled softly, "Continue to test me and you'll see that I _do not_ make idle threats!" His pale fingers dug into her wrist and he gave her arm another wrench, his eyes glittering with satisfaction when the girl before him let out a pained groan.

"You look _good_ on your knees," he voiced thoughtfully, and Sakura cringed as his words coiled around her like a silken cord. Madara continued, gloating, his thumb gently rubbing the inside of her wrist even has his other hand unerringly held the katana to her slender neck. "I like seeing you grovel, Sakura-_chan_, it's endearing, really." Full lips pulled back in a vicious smile, revealing sharp white teeth that gleamed in the darkness.

Sakura's green eyes snapped with anger and she risked tilting her head to look at him from over her shoulder, ignoring the sharp pain of the katana slicing into her skin and the warm trickle of blood that welled up from the wound to spill down the column of her neck. Her lips twisted in disgust as she met Madara's spiraling red gaze.

"_Fuck _you." She swore, baring her teeth at him. The Uchiha founder smirked, the heat in his eyes making them almost luminous.

"Soon," He promised huskily, his thumb once again caressing the delicate skin of her wrist. Sakura felt sick. "But first we need to get out of here. ANBU is bound to show up any minute now, and I would _really_ hate for our time together to be interrupted. Very annoying." His gaze broke away from hers for a moment, darting around the deserted copse of trees, and flitting over the bodies of the patrol unit before they settled back on hers.

"Very annoying," He repeated, his raven dark hair falling around his face. "So for now, my darling _Sakura-chan_ -" His voice lilted in the sing-song manner he'd used as Tobi and the medic nin's skin prickled in response to danger. Madara smiled unpleasantly, his demon-red eyes whirling like a mad dervish. At the last second, Sakura tried to look away, but it was too late. She was only aware of her vision tunneling and hearing the older Uchiha's voice as though at a distance.

"Lights out."

And the world went dark.

* * *

That morning, Sakura had run away.

She had been in Rain for over a year, recruited as Akatsuki's personal medic and wearing their colors. Her days were spent in the gray concrete and linoleum med lab, and at night she was confined to a small, drab room with too-big curtains for a too-little window. Sometimes, she was allowed to use the library, and sometimes, she was allowed to go to Zetsu's green house situated on the roof of Akatsuki headquarters. But she was _never_ allowed to actually leave.

Until Tobi invited her to spar with him, that is.

He had popped into her med lab, full of cheer and buzzing excitement as usual and, as usual, Sakura was ignoring him.

"Spring is here!" Tobi sang, kicking his feet childishly as he sat on one of her gurneys.

"Mmm," Sakura nodded, going over a list of herbs she intended to order from Zetsu.

"It's so pretty outside, Sakura-chan!"

"Uh-huh." Did she really _need_ this root?

"Aaaaand it stopped raining so the training fields aren't flooded anymore!"

"That's nice." She pushed a lock of pink hair behind her ear and bit the pen-cap, a bad habit she hadn't been able to shake since ninja academy.

"Ooooh!" The dark-haired Akatsuki clapped his hands together. "Tobi has a good idea!" He paused to see if the pretty kunoichi was listening to him. She wasn't. "Tobi thinks..." He paused, watching the girl nod her head automatically at the sound of his voice. His words tinged with amusement, he continued, "Tobi thinks Sakura-chan should come and train with him!"

"Mmm-hmm..." She blinked, then paused as the immature Akatsuki's words registered in her brain. She glanced up at him, her eyes focusing clearly as she began to frown. "Wait, what?"

Tobi leaped from the table and loomed over her, his large, gloved hands gripping her shoulders. "Tobi wants Sakura-chan to come and train with him!" Sakura blinked, shifting uncomfortably. When Tobi was this close to her, she was reminded of the incident that took place between them several months ago and it made her distinctly uncomfortable.

"Err... I don't think that's a good idea... I'm not supposed to go outside..."

Tobi waved off her remark, then tapped his mask. "If Sakura-chan is with Tobi, then it will be okay! Tobi will keep Sakura-chan safe, he promises!" He pulled her against him in a one-armed hug and Sakura immediately began pushing him away.

"Oof! Get _off_, Tobi! Ack, get _off_ – okay, okay, we can go train!"

The taller Akatsuki grinned and pulled the clipboard from her hands, tugging her arm as he lead her out of the med lab.

It was all Sakura could do to keep up with his long strides as he babbled to her about wild flowers and picnics and baby bunnies, his excited, childish chatter grating her nerves as he practically yanked her along beside him as though she were a rag doll.

"Tobi, slow _down_," She bit out in annoyance, "I have to -"

But he was already swinging the doors open and dragging her through them. Suddenly, Sakura was basked in the first rays of sunlight beyond her prison that she had seen in almost a year.

As soon as she had stepped outside, the urge to flee almost overwhelmed her. She froze, her green eyes wide and pupils dilated. Tobi stopped beside her, his head canted inquisitively to the side as he watched her through the solitary peep hole in his obnoxiously colored mask.

_run...run...run..._ Her mind whispered. Sakura locked her knees to keep from taking an involuntary step forward. A gentle breeze ruffled through her hair and she trembled, gasping softly at the sensation. The smell of fresh spring buds filled her nose and Sakura was bombarded with memories of early spring training with team seven outside of Konoha. The medic-nin stifled a sob, her hands clenching into fists.

_Run...Run...Run..._ The sun shone merrily down on the duo, and she squinted up at the vast blue sky, her eyes unused to the light of day. Her heart ached, and tears prickled .

"Sakura-chan?" Tobi whispered, reaching a hand out to steady her, "Are you okay?"

Her heart was in her throat, her pulse fluttering like a hummingbird's wings.

_RunRunRun..._

It was stupid. She _knew_ it was stupid even as she _knew _she couldn't stop herself. As soon as Tobi's hand grazed her shoulder, Sakura bolted. She launched forward like a comet, chakra surging down her legs and into her feet, propelling her at a dizzying speed.

She fled. Tobi faded in the cloud of dust she kicked up behind her, as did the dark, imposing Akatsuki building. The ground, still damp from the rain, acted like a springboard under her feet, pushing her ever faster. She was nearly directionless, blindly surging forward with only instinct to guide her, not knowing if she was running _away_ from enemy territory – or further into it.

She didn't expect to _actually_ get away. Even as her panicked mind urged her to run, Sakura's rational brain knew it was fruitless. At any moment she expected to feel Tobi's firm grip on her shoulder as he caught up to her. And so with each second that passed without her being apprehended, Sakura began to grow wary.

It was only when seconds turned into _minutes_ that she allowed herself to _hope_. And as the minutes accumulated like so many drops of water, weighing heavily on her mind, Sakura began to fear that she was going crazy.

Tobi could have caught her by now. Tobi _should_ have caught her by now. Why the _hell_ hadn't he?

When all the accumulated minutes added up to one hour, the pink-haired kunoichi stopped for exactly five seconds to orient herself. Then she plunged forward again, this time certain of her direction, her heart in her throat and a determined frown on her lips as she aimed herself toward fire country.

When the sun began to move in the sky and the light began to dim, Sakura was certain that her few hours of freedom were over.

_They'll send Zetsu_, she thought grimly, her booted feet still beating a hasty path toward her home. _He'll spring up from the ground any second and grab me. _Every time a leaf trembled, the kunoichi grit her teeth. Every time her feet hit the ground as she ran, she expected dichromatic hands to reach up from the earth, to grab her ankles and drag her down into the dark, cool soil.

When the moon rose and the border of fire country approached, a cold sweat trickled down her back and a nervous feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes drifted from the ground to blue-gray sky.

_They'll send Deidara_, she thought, gnawing her lip until it bled, _He'll be on one of those clay birds of his and he'll __**see**__ me..._ Yet the sky remained clear, without even a cloud to call attention away from an alabaster moon that hung low and heavy over the horizon.

When she crossed the border she still refused to believe that she was free. Her chakra reserves were low, but she called them anyway, letting the power surge through her veins as she mercilessly pushed herself forward. She couldn't trust anything, _especially _the thought that she was somehow safe, because they would _never_ let her go this easily...

_RunRunRun_

The thought pounded against her skull in time with her heartbeat and Sakura obeyed, her eyes going wide when she sensed chakra ahead of her.

_Patrol unit!_ Her mind screamed and she pushed herself into the clearing as the dredges of her chakra crackled under her skin.

Surprised faces greeted her as she finally allowed herself to stop. Four men had their hands halfway to their kunai pouches before their eyes fell curiously on the leaf protector that she wore proudly in her hair. Their own forehead protectors carried the same symbol and Sakura felt her knees tremble as her legs suddenly struggled to hold her weight.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," She said calmly, her eyes bright as she regarded the strangers. "I was kidnapped one year ago and held captive by the Akatsuki." She took a deep breath, trying not to let them see her shaking. "I need to see the Hokage. Immediately."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a figure in red and black robes dropped down into the circle seemingly from no where. His orange mask glinted in the dim light as he tilted his head to look at her.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii Sakura-chan!" He waved merrily. The kunoichi' s eyes widened, fatigue and dread slamming into her with the force of a hurricane. Knees buckling, she fell, bracing her arms to keep her body off the ground. Cold fear turned her blood to ice as the sickening realization tickled her brain.

_Oh God Oh God it was all a __**trap**__ and I should have fucking __**known**__..! _ Her head bowed, bile rose up to her throat, threatening to erupt onto the grass below as she heard the patrol group shout out, "It's a trap! Get him!"

Tobi ripped his cloak away, waving it as a bullfighter would to taunt his prey, fabric snapping through the air as he tossed it aside, his body perfectly in sync as he twisted, jumped and flipped past the three shinobi charging towards him. No weapons were visible in his hand, even as the three men whirled around and flicked their wrists, kunai flashing silver in the moonlight as they zoomed towards the masked Akatuski. But instead of the cries of pain the trio expected to hear, the only sound was the dull "kerthunk!" of metal hitting and imbedding into the trunk of a nearby tree, and the merry laughter of their opponent who danced around, mocking them. "Haha! Tobi is too fast for such silly tricks!"

"Dammit! Who the hell is this guy?" One of the men yelled, his eyes shifting over to the fourth member of their group, a tall man with dark hair who was thumbing frantically through his bingo book. Eyes focused intently on the pages, he shook his head and cried out in confusion and frustration. "He's not in here!"

Sakura lifted her head, watching the battle, anger replacing despair. Tobi, that childish _nuisance_ was playing with them! Shoving off the ground, the kunoichi shot up and reached into her pouch, snatching out a pair of kunai. With a quick flick of her wrist she whipped them forward, holding her breath as they rocketed toward the masked Akatsuki. Tobi stopped mid-step in his dance, positioned awkwardly on one foot while his arms flailed wildly above his head. He turned his head to watch the deadly metal blades shoot towards him. Time slowed, the weapons reaching their mark only to pass right on through and into the tree trunk nearby.

"That wasn't very nice, Sakura-chan!" Tobi admonished, wagging a gloved finger and clicking his tongue as he focused his masked gaze towards her.

The leaf shinobi stared in shock, their hands stilling, ninjitsu forgotten as they tried to comprehend who and what was in front of them. The bingo book slid from the fourth ninja's limp fingers as he stared at the tall Akatsuki, stammering out, "Just... Who the hell _are_ you?"

Tobi giggled wildly, tilting his head to the side as he rightened his stance, standing fully upright and dropping his arms to his side. "Don't you recognize me?" He asked, his normally light tone darkening menacingly as he reached up to pull his mask away from his face. "How insulting," He hissed, all pretense of the light-hearted Tobi now gone from his voice.

Moonlight draped around the imposing figure of the Akatsuki, revealing a pale face with sharp, haughty features, and a whirling red gaze framed by dark lashes.

Sakura's stomach dropped to her knees, recognizing instantly the face revealed to them. How many times had she seen this visage immortalized in stone, overlooking Konoha? Her mind reeled in confusion as she felt her legs start to shake.

"U...chi...ha..." One of the men breathed as his brethren fought to stay their ground.

Lush lips pulled back in a condescending smile. "Very good," he purred, addressing the cowering shinobi though his eyes were all for the pink-haired escapee. "Madara Uchiha, in fact."

"Impossible!" Sakura heard herself choke out the words. Every leaf child grew up hearing of Konoha's history. Every genin knew the story of the Valley of the End. And even if Madara Uchiha _had_ survived... He would be ancient by now... Wouldn't he?

Madara shrugged one shoulder carelessly, tossing his mask off to the side before reaching behind his back to slowly slide his katana from its' scabbard, the light of the moon reflecting the cold promise of death the first Uchiha offered. "When you live as long as I have you come to realize that nothing is impossible."

The elder Uchiha was lightning quick, disappearing from view, the sound of metal slicing through air and then flesh echoed in the still forest. No warning given, no chance for escape or defense as the closest leaf shinobi fell to the ground, cut in two by the Akatsuki's blade.

Sakura gasped and leaped forward to assist, but her chakra had been depleted from her exhausting escape and she stumbled, nearly falling down from the attempt. Frustration and helplessness the likes of which she hadn't experienced since the chunnin exams filled her as she watched the assault upon her fellow leaf nin.

Fire erupted and wind slammed down upon Madara as the shinobi regrouped and closed ranks. He appeared and disappeared, dancing within the deadly attacks that swirled around him, laughing as he cut through the flames and wind, reaching the shocked men in an instant, blade flashing and blood spilling from the lethal blows as the men dropped in pieces on the grass below.

Sakura watched in horror then anger as the elder Uchiha obliterated the patrol group and then nonchalantly flicked the blade to the side, the blood of his victims splashing against the brush nearby. Her body shook as she began to move. Blinded by white-hot rage, the pink-haired ninja rushed forward, right arm outstretched, summoning what little chakra she had left to charge her taijutsu attack. She leaped into the air, fist heading straight for the Akatsuki's head, desperate to connect, wanting to drive this monster into the ground.

Madara stood perfectly still, eyes unblinking as the girl lunged towards him with fist outstretched. In a motion too fast for even the most experienced ninja, the first Uchiha's left hand snapped upward, clutching the girl's exposed fist, squeezing and twisting her arm as he used her own momentum to throw her down onto her knees. Sakura screamed in frustration, the blade of his katana resting on the back of her exposed neck. He peered down at her, features twisted in devious imitation of mirth and a smirk upon his lips at the humiliating position Sakura was in, his voice deep and full of triumph.

"I win." He'd said, then threw back his head and laughed.

* * *

Sakura felt herself rocketing forward, the wind roaring in her ears. It was reverse tunnel vision, the tight darkness on either side of her pushing her up toward a pinprick of light that was inexorably growing larger. Except maybe she wasn't being _pushed_, it felt more like she was being _pulled_ – yanked, to be precise, an immense pressure sucking her toward the light as though she were in some sort of inverted black hole.

As she was rushed forward, the light began to pulsate and whirl like the fins on a pinwheel. Sakura watched, panicked, as the brightness took on a distinct, ruby hue.

_What the __**hell**__...!_

And then she was sucked forward, falling into the crimson and black pools. She took a deep breath, ready to scream –

A gloved hand slammed against her mouth and Sakura jolted, her body spasming as the world rushed back to her: Madara's devil-red eyes fixed intently on her own wide, jade gaze. She was practically hyperventilating against his hand, her mind abuzz with confusion until she slowly realized that the Uchiha had somehow just pulled her back out of whatever crazy genjutsu he'd inflicted on her earlier.

She had the presence of mind to growl angrily and make a halfhearted attempt to nip at his fingers. But her movements were sluggish and all she succeeded in doing was to greatly amuse the ancient shinobi, whose patronizing chuckle only pissed her off even more.

The dark-haired ninja was holding her pressed against him, his right arm wrapped around her waist as he held her upright. The pink-haired girl immediately began to struggle against him and he responded by tightening his grip on her to a painful degree.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Sakura-chan," Madara said solicitously, smiling.

Her sarcastic response was made inaudible due to the muffling affect of Madara's gloved fingers sealed over her lips but he seemed to get the gist, his eyes narrowing dangerously even as he continued to smirk at her. Still, his tone took on a sharper edge. "Don't be rude."

He released her, and she fell to the ground in a boneless heap. Sakura groaned, taking stock of her condition. Her mouth was dry, her arm ached, and there was a cut on her arm that throbbed in time with her heartbeat.

She looked up at the sky, a frown on her lips. It was still dark, it couldn't have been more than an hour since... She shook her head, eyes narrowing.

"Where are we?" She asked, reaching up to rub her forehead. She felt dizzy. Madara glanced at her, then over his shoulder.

"Still in leaf."

She frowned at him. "Why have we stopped?" He smirked unpleasantly at her.

"We're being followed,"

Sakura went pale, her eyes going wide. She knew what Madara was doing.

"Don't hurt them," she said softly. "Please." She _hated_ the pleading tone of her voice. But she _refused_ to let him kill anymore leaf shinobi. If she had to fucking _grovel_ for him, so be it.

Madara smiled haughtily, "They won't find us unless I _let_ them, Sakura. But I had so much fun earlier that I just might." His smile darkened and he looked down at her. "Unless..."

The pink-haired kunoichi's stomach lurched at the way the eldest Uchiha's swirling eyes slowly scanned over her body. She had a sick feeling that she knew _exactly_ what he was going to say. And she knew that she'd do it, too.

"Unless _what_," she growled, taking the bait. Madara leaned down, placing his lips next to her ear.

"Unless you can _persuade _me otherwise," he replied, his breath hot against her sensitive skin. Sakura felt her spine stiffen. He straightened, stepping away, watching her curiously, waiting to see what she would do. _Sink or swim_.

She glared up at him, watching his lips curve slowly upward. He had kissed her with those lips, months ago. Scared the shit out of her when he'd pulled his little "oooh, there's more to me than you thought" stunt and flashed his dark side while she'd healed his self-inflicted wounds. Madara's eyes darkened and he smiled knowingly, as though he could guess her thoughts. Realizing that she couldn't stall all night, Sakura took a deep breath, and jumped.

"Alright," She said stiffly, pushing herself up to her feet, her eyes narrowed challengingly. "You bastard," she muttered, steeling herself for what she was about to do.

It was a bargain as old as time itself, and acceptable even if distasteful to her. Straightening, she reached up and slowly unzipped her vest. Madara watched, his crimson eyes following her every move, even as that mocking smirk never left his lips.

"Enticing," he said softly, his hands resting on his hips. "Now the rest of it."

Sakura felt her face flush angrily at his arrogant tone, but pulled her vest off and dropped it to the ground. Under Madara's watchful eyes, she stripped off her mesh top and unhooked her medic's apron, only pausing when she hooked her thumbs into her shorts. She debated weather or not to remove her boots, but decided that being barefoot would make her feel too vulnerable, so she awkwardly pulled her shorts off over her boots.

She stood almost naked in the clearing, her cheeks burning pink with anger and humiliation. She held her head high, refusing to look away from Madara, who found himself equally unable to look away from her. The moonlight reflected off her pale skin, lending her an almost ethereal glow and he took a deep breath, drinking the sight of her in, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Sakura clenched her jaw, reaching back to unhook her bra.

"No." She looked up, surprised to find Madara now standing a hairsbreadth away from her. She blinked as he whispered huskily to her, "Allow _me_..." He reached out, his fingertips grazing her shoulder and she was ashamed when she shivered at the contact, not missing the way his lips curved sensually upward at her reaction.

He stepped around her, circling her as though she were prey. Sakura stiffened, standing still as Madara stopped at her back. She could _feel_ the heat of him as he stood there, his body thisclose to touching hers. His fingers trailed along her neck, ticklish, and goosebumps followed in their wake. As he began to trace her spine, Sakura felt him bury his nose in her hair and heard him breath in her scent. It was primal, and even as heat began to pool low in her belly she couldn't stop her lip curling in disgust.

The elastic snap of her bra coming undone distracted her, and she jumped a little, reaching up to catch the delicate piece before it could fall. Madara caught her wrist, stopping her. His free hand snaked under her arm, tugging the lingerie down, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. Her rosy nipples pebbled when bared to the elements, and Sakura trembled, letting the straps of her bra slide down her arm as the fabric fell to join the rest of her clothes on the forest floor.

Madara tugged the petite kunoichi against him, his free hand sliding down to rest on her taut stomach. Full lips nuzzled against her ear as he growled hoarsely to her. "I accept your proposal, Sakura..."

He sidled around her, still gripping her wrist, his expression ravenous as he began to slowly back her into a tree. He pressed her hand against his chest, guiding it slowly downward. Sakura was no virgin, but when she felt his length through his sweatpants and he rocked against her fingers she blushed, the tinge in her cheeks darkening angrily as he chuckled at her reaction. He reached up with his free hand, tugging her hitai-ate from her hair before capturing her other wrist.

It took Sakura a moment to realize he was tying her up. Her jade eyes darkened angrily.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" She ground out, indignant. Madara's hypnotic red eyes glanced up from their work to take in her outraged expression. His lips twitched upward in a vicious smirk.

"I may have accepted your bargain, but I believe I'm allowed my own stipulation. And since we know these _lovely_ hands of yours," he paused, slowly pressing a kiss to each of her palms, his red gaze clouded with desire, "are capable of a great deal of damage..." He finished tying the knot, lifting her arms up and over his head so that she was forced to embrace him. This in turn urged him to move closer to her and she could feel the length of his cock pressing into her thigh. "... I'd like to know _exactly _where they are at all times, _Sakura-chan_..." He breathed, his hands dropping down to _untie _the knot in his sweatpants. As the dark fabric fell, he reached down and gripped her thigh, hooking it upward over his hip. Still blushing, and realizing with some embarrassment that she was _wet_, Sakura braced herself against the tree.

She wished that he would be rough with her, or at least quick – and certainly that he wouldn't _touch_ her like that because then it would be easy to shut off her mind and try as hard as possible to be a passive fuck. But as Madara pulled her panties to the side and pressed into her, Sakura decided with a gasp that he approached sex in much the same way he approached battle: he was tricky, inventive, dominant, and thorough.

Worst of all, Sakura realized, he was attentive. Her back arched against the rough bark of the tree as his hand slipped between them to tease her clit. Her fingers instinctively clenched in his dark hair, and when he leaned down to kiss her shoulder, she hooked her teeth in his ear, drawing a surprised gasp from the older Uchiha. He pulled her other leg up over his hip so he could bury himself fully into her and Sakura bit her lip, choking back a moan. He moved hard against her, at the same time rubbing her clit with nimble fingers.

She couldn't hold back the sounds she made as she came, so instead she buried her head against Madara's shoulder, stifling her whimpers as her body spasmed. The dark-haired shinobi's own movements became stuttered and he thrust himself deeply inside her, groaning her name as he spilled his seed within her.

He kept her pressed against the tree for several moments as they both tried to recover, the sounds of their harsh breathing almost deafening compared to the stillness of the wood. As Sakura came down from her post-orgasmic high to find that Madara was still inside of her she shifted uncomfortably, trying to push him away. The shinobi lifted his dark head from where it was resting against her own and smirked lazily at her.

"So eager to get away, now that it's over?" He slid out of her, unhooking her trembling legs from his waist and letting them drop to the ground. Sakura winced and tried not to think about the sticky sensation on the insides of her thighs.

"You got what you wanted," she said tonelessly, feeling used and ashamed of her body's reaction to him. Madara continued to smirk, his hands trailing along her arms as her wrists were still tied behind his neck.

"Correction, my dear. You got what _you_ wanted. I didn't kill those ANBU, did I?"

Sakura frowned at him, perched uncomfortably on her tiptoes due to their height difference.

"Riiiight," She said slowly, her green eyes narrowed. "And _you_ got the _fuck_ you wanted out of me." She spat out the word. It tasted as vulgar as she felt. Madara chuckled, shaking his head, dark, spiky hair falling against his cheek.

"You thought I just wanted to satisfy my lusts, and then I would be done with you?" His eyes reflected the amusement in his voice, and he reached up, pushing her pink hair back from her sweat-dampened forehead. "Surely you realize that I went through a lot of trouble today to ensure that you ended up in this... precarious position." He smiled indulgently at her, and Sakura began to feel a nervous chill run up her spine. He continued, his fingers now caressing her cheek. "You think I would meticulously plan this all out just for a quick _fuck_, Sakura?" He spit the word back at her, his eyes bright and his expression calculated.

Her mouth was suddenly very dry. She looked up at him, managing to keep her voice from shaking. "What are you trying to say, Madara?"

The moon was directly behind him, and she watched it's silver rays glint off his midnight hair. His demon eyes seemed to glow. "Don't you realize that I have a much bigger plan in mind, Sakura-chan? You are the key to my success." He was beginning to look remarkably like a lunatic, his ruby eyes taking on a zealous sheen. He dropped his mouth to her shoulder, and it burned where it met her skin. "You will bear my children," he whispered, and Sakura's stomach dropped in alarm. He bit her, his voice husky. "Together, you and I will revive the Uchiha clan."

"No," Sakura choked out, breathless. Madara paused, his fervent kisses slowing.

"No?" He mumbled against her shoulder. Sakura sucked in a deep breath, her voice firm.

"Absolutely _not_."

Madara pulled back to look her in the eye. She stared back at him, defiant. Finally, he smiled, shrugging one shoulder.

"Well. If you're certain..." Suddenly his wild, carmen eyes went _wide_ and Sakura felt herself falling forward, being _sucked_ through a ruby storm and what the _hell_ was going on –

She gasped, coming to herself only to find Tobi – _Madara_ – perched atop of her, his knees on either side of her arms as he pinned her down, his weight against her chest pinning her to the mattress.

Dazed, she gazed around the nearly pitch-black room, finding that it felt familiar. After a moment, she was both disturbed and relieved to realize that she was in Akatsuki's headquarters, in her bed. The digital clock on her nightstand proclaimed in friendly, luminous lime-green numbers that it was 3am, and Sakura remembered brushing her teeth and climbing in between the sheets two hours ago – _before_ the escape and the massacre and the _fucking_.

Slowly, she rolled her head on the pillow to look back up at Madara, who continued to hover silently over her. She swallowed thickly.

"Was any of it real?" She whispered, still somewhat dazed, as though she couldn't trust her own senses.

"Not yet." Madara's eyes glowed like embers in the suffocating darkness, his words heavy with heated promises. Sakura trembled beneath him.

"Why...?" The kunoichi wasn't even sure what she wanted to ask. _Why me? Why now?_

The Uchiha's lips quirked upward in that now familiar, maddening smirk. "I wanted to make my intentions clear." Sakura felt her blood run cold.

Madara shifted slightly, picking up his mask from where it lay entangled in the sheets beside her thigh. She watched him replace it over his handsome face, hiding his features from view. He didn't pull it all the way down, leaving his mouth exposed as he bent to bring his mouth to hers, his lips seeking her own. Insistent. Devouring.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt his weight leave her as Madara adroitly leaped from her bed and stood in front of her door. He lifted his hand, Tobi's sugar-sweet tone setting Sakura's teeth on edge.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura-chaaaaaan!"

And he faded into the darkness.

* * *

Madara: I put a dream in your dream so you could dream while you dream!

Sakura: Say whut?

Yeah, so I saw inception about a month back. You could say it helped inspire this chapter. You know what else inspired this chapter? Fanart. Sadly, it was not drawn for me, but yay, verily, I did draw inspiration from it! It's called Devil's Catch by ~yuna2025. You guys all know that ff . Net won't let me post links, so stop being a lazy bum and go look it up for yourself! Sheesh. It can be found on deviantart, by the way.

Also, I get, like, 20 people who add this fic to their favorites to every 1 person that reviews. Those are some whacked out satistics, yo! Seriously, I appreciate that you guys are reading this and obviously enjoying it, but how about a little love for the author, huh? I need the little nuggets of encouragement!

Soooo... PLEASE REVIEW! I won't hold this fic for ransom or anything, but I DO appreciate every review I get


	9. Maelstrom

**Author's Note: **Heeeeeeey, guys… It's… been a while… Before you start pelting me with rotten vegetables, let me explain! See, my computer crashed, which had a half-finished Deidara X Sakura chapter on it. That happened last summer, right after I lost my notebook that had all my chapter and story notes in it. Those, in addition to the fact that I'm a History major with an English minor (which means TONS of papers. Like. Tons. You just don't even understand how many papers I have to write ALL THE TIME) mean that I got kind of jaded about Narcotic. But I FINALLY got off my lazy ass and wrote a new chapter, which I dedicate to all my patient fans. You guys are awesome, and this is totally for you!

This chapter is the longest I've written yet, so I hope you enjoy it! It's PeinSaku, which… Holy hell… Was scary to write. I really, REALLY HOPE that I managed to keep him in character.

As always, thanks to mein beta, April. You are the bestest friend an aspiring authoress could ever have!

* * *

**Narcotic**

Maelstrom

_n, a large, powerful, or violent whirlpool_

_a restless, disordered, or tumultuous state of affairs_

Pein X Sakura

Seven months at Akatsuki was enough time to show Sakura that the land of Rain certainly lived up to its name. The kunoichi stood at the large window at the end of the kitchen, a half-eaten rice ball clutched listlessly in one hand while she stared blankly out at the grey sheets of rain that blanketed Amegakure. Fat raindrops hit the window with a soft, steady rhythm that lulled Sakura into a state of half-sleep. She swayed suddenly on her feet, the kunoichi quickly regaining her balance and blinking her large, green eyes a few times to clear away the haze that had settled before them.

_This rain is worse than any stupid genjutsu_, she thought balefully, suppressing a yawn. _And it _never _goes away!_

The pink-haired ninja could count on one hand the number of times she'd seen a clear sky since she'd been in Amegakure, and the constant, heavy deluge that the hidden village endured had long ago begun to affect Sakura's mood. She found that she was always tired, and lately she had begun to feel a little depressed as well.

_If I could just get a few days of blue sky and sunshine, I could shake this… this… _Sakura wasn't sure what to call it. She sighed and brought the rice ball up to her mouth, leaning her forehead against the window and watching the people below scurrying from building to building while thunder rumbled overhead.

"Sakura-san."

The kunoichi swallowed thickly at the sound of the deep voice behind her and covertly brought her hand up to her lips, trying to wipe away any stray grains of the sticky rice before she turned from the window.

The Akatsuki leader stood a few paces away, his steady grey-ringed gaze regarding her coolly from over the collar of his cloak.

"Pein," she replied, keeping her own expression blank. She refused to call him Leader-sama. He wasn't _her _leader, she'd told him. Her small attempt to get under his skin by dropping any sort of honorific didn't seemed to bother him, though. He never rebuked her, and never asked her to call him anything else. After a while, calling him by his name had stopped sounding like a barb, even to her.

The flame-haired shinobi regarded her quietly for a beat, and Sakura felt the nervousness and tinge of fear that always crept up on her in Pein's presence begin to gnaw at her insides. She reflexively clutched the rice ball tighter, the rice squishing between her fingers as she waited for him to speak.

"I wanted to know if the medicine I requested has finished brewing," he finally said, his deep voice rumbling through her like the thunder outside. His unblinking eyes remained fixed on her, and Sakura disliked the way his strange gaze had a way of making her feel pinned to the spot. Pein always appeared to be looking _into _her rather than at her, and she always felt uncomfortable when the Akatsuki leader's grey eyes were trained on her. It was one of the reasons she tried so hard to maintain a neutral expression around him; she knew that she had a bad habit of wearing her emotions on her sleeve, and she didn't like the thought of Pein knowing how easily shaken he got her.

"Yes," she said smoothly, proud of how monotone her own voice sounded. "It's in the med bay. I've diluted it and siphoned it into several doses for you. It's all ready to go."

"Already?" He sounded mildly surprised, which annoyed Sakura. _Why would he ask if he didn't think I'd done it yet? _"Do you mind if I accompany you back to med bay and pick it up?" He stepped up to her, the taller shinobi cornering her against the window.

It was obviously an indirect order. He wanted her back in the lab. The kunoichi felt her brow twitch in annoyance. "Not at all," she said smoothly, side-stepping the self-proclaimed god and moving toward the kitchen door, Pein falling into step behind her. The halls of Akatsuki headquarters were narrow and dark, and there was almost always the sound of a steady leak coming from somewhere in the building. It felt particularly suffocating with the immense pressure of Pein's chakra right behind her, and Sakura was happy when they reached the large med bay. She took a deep breath when she stepped inside the room, not realizing she'd been holding it in the hall.

The high windows let in a few rays of pale sunlight, and Pein flipped the light switch, bathing the dreary grey cement and linoleum room in washed out florescent beams. Sakura surreptiously tossed what was left of her rice ball in the bin and wiped her hand on her medic apron before approaching her lab table, where several small, green bottles were in a neat row.

Pein followed her and held one bottle up, inspecting it for a moment.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me who those are for this time," Sakura wheedled, allowing her curiosity to get the better of her. Every few weeks Pein would ask for a concoction that was part soldier pill and part suppressant. It was the kind of the thing she would give to the ninja back home in Leaf, to help them stave off illness, except this brew was particularly potent. It obviously wasn't for Pein; the flame-haired nin was, as far as her medic's eye could tell, healthy as an ox. But this medicine was going to _someone_.

"No," Pein said simply, taking the top off of the bottle and peering at the noxious mixture inside. Sakura frowned.

"If someone is sick," she pressed, "I can heal them. I thought that was why you had me brought here in the first place." Her tone turned bitter and she recoiled slightly when Pein's attention left the bottle and returned to her. He gazed at her silently for a moment, as he often did, before answering in that deep, quiet voice.

"Of course I do not doubt your remarkable healing abilities, Sakura-san." He paused, the florescent lights illuminating the odd collection of facial piercings that adorned his face. "The person these are for, however," he recapped the bottle, still watching her with those unnerving eyes, "is not in need of your skills. I assure you, though, should he ever require them, I would trust no one but you to care for him."

Sakura wasn't sure she believed the Akatsuki, and her own eyes narrowed suspiciously as Pein slowly gathered the rest of the bottles, depositing them in one of the deep pockets of his cloak. She expected him to leave, but he lingered for a few moments, thoughtfully looking around the lab.

"Are you well, Sakura-san?" He finally inquired. The kunoichi blinked.

"Huh? I mean… Yeah…" She trailed off, uncertain. She wasn't sure what kind of answer to give him, honestly. Pein gave an almost imperceptible nod, before speaking up again.

"Is everything to your liking? The lab, your accommodations? Is there anything you need?" He was remarkably solicitous. Sakura regarded him warily. Shouldn't he have asked her these questions a few months ago?

"Er… Yes… the lab is very well stocked with supplies, and my room is… fine…" She trailed off weakly. Pein continued to stare steadily at her. "I guess a few days in a row without rain would be nice," she said, trying to sound light-hearted, "but that's not really something… that… you can control…" She actually found herself wondering if maybe he _could _control the weather after all. He _did _call himself a god.

"Hmm," Pain hummed, tilting his head to the side for a moment, his eyes half-lidded. Sakura stared politely back at him. "Well, if you _do _need anything, please tell me, and I will do what I can to acquire it for you. It is important that you feel comfortable here." Sakura was unsure what to make of that.

"Oh. Alright." The pink-haired kunoichi leaned against the lab table, watching the taller shinobi stride confidently out of the med bay, his cloak trailing behind him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Pein in his private quarters, the Deva Path walking slowly past the reposed forms of the other Paths to reach the large medical structure at the other end of the room. His grey eyes followed the odd tubes and wires that hooked up to the emaciated form of Nagato, his true body. The gaunt face slowly lifted until Pein saw his own Rinnegan looking back at him. Neither of them spoke. Speech was pointless as they shared the same thoughts. Nagato opened his mouth, and the Deva Path gently poured the contents of one of the bottles over his lips, watching his true self swallow with a pained expression before his head dropped weakly back down, his chin resting against his chest. Pein eyed Nagato's body critically, idly deciding that he needed to either increase the doses of medicine, or find some way to get more nutrition into the painfully thin form. Nagato shifted restlessly in his self-induced bonds, watching his Deva Path slowly remove the bottles from his pocket and place them, one by one, on the table beside him.

Pein left the room and headed toward his large office several floors up, stopping before the window and gazing out over the hidden village he'd sworn to protect. He had found Sakura like this not one hour ago, and he wondered if they had seen the same thing when they looked out at Amegakure. Did she see the smiles on the citizens' faces, even as they braved the rain, day after day? Did she see a village enjoying a renaissance, lush with the new wealth and happiness that Pein's leadership had brought them? Somehow, he doubted she saw anything but the grey skies. He tried to look at it from Sakura's perspective for a moment. Dark clouds, dark buildings, dark umbrellas in the streets. Incessant rain. He supposed that it _could _seem gloomy to an outsider, especially one from the land of fire, where the sky was always clear and blue, where the buildings were low and the village shambled out over a large area – so unlike the tightly packed hidden village of rain, which built up rather than out.

He wished the leaf kunoichi had a better understanding of Amegakure, and of Akatsuki. She had fought him, tooth and nail, the first few months after she'd been recruited. He admired her spirit, her will of fire. Her strong will reminded Pein of his own convictions. Sakura's beliefs were wrong, of course, but he approved of the way she stuck to them. Eventually, he hoped that he could sway her to seeing things his way. She was a prize as Akatsuki's captive medic, but she would make a formidable ally in the war that would eventually come.

Pein was sometimes surprised by his desire to explain things to the Sakura. He had never told her what Akatsuki's mission was, but the medic nin was quite perceptive and he knew that she had accumulated several pieces of the puzzle during her time here. Right now, she knew that he was after the vessels of the tailed beasts, but eventually she would figure out what his plans ultimately were. Would she fight him then? He hoped not. He did not want to hurt her. Despite himself, he found that he liked the pink-haired kunoichi. The Akatsuki leader was mildly alarmed by the strength of his admiration for the leaf nin. If he was honest, and Pein was always honest, he was actually a little afraid of what these feelings meant. He was a god, certain of himself and his path. It had been so long since he'd felt uncertain about _anything_ that the confusion he sometimes felt about Sakura caught him completely off guard. He did not understand what it meant, and he found it worrisome. He could not deviate from his path.

His grey eyes slanted up toward the sky, and he watched the rain fall, his lips curving downward thoughtfully.

* * *

The next few months passed with agonizing slowness for Sakura. Every day was nearly identical, the only differences being the faces that showed up in the medical bay, where she spent several hours every day. She hadn't seen Pein often since Zetsu had returned from whatever mission he'd been on about a month ago. The dichromatic Akatsuki generally brewed the medicine that Pein required whenever he was at the headquarters, which was fine by Sakura.

Sakura knew that winter had arrived when the constant downpour that blanketed Amegakure turned icy. It never turned into snow, much to Sakura's disappointment. Snow would have been a break in the monotony, and snow was fun. You could go out in snow. You could build snowmen and have snowball fights. All you could do with rain was either get drenched or avoid getting drenched. No, there was no snow. Instead, the rain became sleet, and the streets of Amegakure became dangerously icy. Mush accumulated on the roof of the Akatsuki building, and Sakura stomped in it like a petulant child, splashing the icy concoction in a wide arc around her, while her exposed toes became damp and chilled. She held an umbrella over her head as she took a deep breath and filled her lungs with frigid air. Sometimes, she had to get out of the dark, cramped halls of the Akatsuki building, even it meant braving the tempest that constantly brewed outside.

A ninja leaned against the wall behind her, sheltered from the elements by a low overhang that the protected the door that lead back into the building. A ninja always followed her whenever she went outside, a mark of Akatsuki's continued distrust of the medic nin. Sometimes it was another Akatsuki member, and sometimes, like today, it was one of the odd shinobi whom she believed must come from the same clan as Pein. There were several shinobi that she had seen around headquarters that shared the Akatsuki leader's strange, grey-ringed eyes, flame-colored hair, and strange piercings. Sometimes, one of them would follow her when she went outside. Today, it was a tall shinobi with very long hair and weird plug-shaped piercings that went through his sinuses and cheeks. She had tried to speak to him before, but the shinobi appeared to be either mute or under orders not to speak to her.

"Your piercings are interesting," She'd said baldly, standing toe to toe with the silent shinobi. He'd blinked at her, one eyebrow arching. "Do they hurt?" She'd inquired, the medic in her intrigued by their purpose. Sakura'd decided that they had to be more than merely decorative, since Pein and all his… relatives? Subordinates?... had them.

The silent shinobi's lips quirked minutely upward and he'd shaken his head "no". It was really disconcerting, even his facial expressions were like Pein's, though she wasn't sure she'd ever seen the Akatsuki leader smile.

"Are you Pein's brother?" She'd peered up at the shinobi, her green eyes hard as glass. The silent shinobi had seemed to hesitate, canting his head to the side. Sakura was determined to wring something out of him though, so she pushed on. "Well, you're at least related, right? Are you from the same clan? Cousins or something?" She'd thought of Hinata and Neji, and how the two Hyuga cousins had looked almost like siblings.

The shinobi blinked again, and then slowly nodded in the affirmative, his lips curving upward even further.

"I knew it! Do you have a name?"

The shinobi looked taken aback, and his lips moved, but no sound came out. After a moment he sighed and leaned back against the wall, regarding Sakura with those odd grey eyes, just like the leader's, and shrugged one shoulder.

"Hmm… Fine. I'll call you Pein number two, then!" She'd smiled teasingly before leaving the overhang to go splash in the icy-mush puddles like a child. If she had looked back, she would have seen Pein number two's mouth opened in a silent laugh, his smile actually reaching his eyes.

A loud whoop reached her ears and Sakura looked up in time to see the blond Akatsuki, Deidara, drop down from a large clay bird, landing a few from her and sending a large splash of ice-cold water all over Sakura. The pink-haired girl went still, her eyes darkening as slush soaked through her medic apron and freezing water trickled down her legs. Deidara grinned cockily at her, his blue eyes gleaming playfully.

"Hah! You should see your face, yeah! You look like one of my bombs – about to explode!"

Sakura dove at him, red-faced and furious, though her punches had no chakra behind them and Deidara dodged her easily, letting her swing at him for a few minutes before he grabbed her wrist and pulled up against his side, laughing as she yelled at him to apologize.

"Deidara! I'm soaked through and _freezing _now, idiot!" She stomped on his foot, and the explosives nin winced, his laughter dying in his throat.

"Hey, hey, that hurt! Alright, I'm sorry, okay?" He grinned and tucked her against his side, his eyes appraising the leaf kunoichi. Sakura seemed oblivious to the way the blond Akatsuki was looking at her, but Animal Path wasn't, as the silent Path watched the exchange between the two nin.

"You're damn right you're sorry," Sakura groused, pulling Deidara's Akatsuki cloak around her shoulders as he held it out like a peace offering.

"Why are you out here anyway, un? It's freezing!" He gave her a sly look. "Wait… you were waiting for me, yeah?"

"You wish," Sakura groaned, elbowing the blond. He smirked, backing up a couple steps before following the kunoichi inside, the nin only taking a moment to cast a suspicious glance at Animal Path, before returning to taunting Sakura, Deidara echoing the kunoichi's warm smile as she shook her head ruefully at the blond.

Animal Path watched Sakura's expression carefully, a frown on his lips.

In his office several floors below, Pein's expression mimicked that of Animal Path's, his pierced lips curved downward as he looked up, staring out the window at the falling sleet.

* * *

As the weather grew colder and the sleet turned into hail and then, finally, into snow, Pein began to find his mind wandering. It would happen at odd times, like when he was going over paperwork or listening to mission reports. But mostly it would happen when all six paths closed their eyes and Nagato was left trapped in his own body, tethered by tubes and wires, unable to sleep. When he grew weak from his restless shifting against the medical contraption he had trapped himself in, he would close his eyes and think back to the events of the day and go over his progress and his plans. But this was when his mind wandered most, when he deviated from the path and found himself in dangerous territory.

And it almost always centered on Sakura.

He dreamed about locking her away. Putting her in the highest room in the tallest tower and throwing away the key. He wanted to place seals all around the door so that only he had access to her. He would station his six Paths around her prison, like some twisted variation of the story about the dragon guarding the maiden that he had heard in his youth. And inside the tower, inside the locked and sealed room, he would be with her. Not as Pein, but as Nagato. In his dream, Sakura would not be repulsed by his weak, wasted form. She would let him lay his head in her lap and would stroke his hair and smile at him in that same, warm, unguarded way she had smiled at Deidara. Sometimes in his fantasy she would touch him, and he would touch her and… he never finished those thoughts. For some reason _those _thoughts embarrassed him. _Those _thoughts felt like he was somehow invading Sakura's privacy. The entire dream made him feel ashamed. His desires for Sakura were selfish, and he was not a selfish man. Pein had always felt things very deeply, though, even if few people could read his emotions, and no matter how he berated himself for these thoughts or how he resisted admitting these desires to himself, in the end there was no denying them.

He would avoid Sakura after having these dreams, instead throwing himself more than ever into his work, further developing his plans to bring peace to the world. He was a god. His path was certain. There could be no deviations.

But if he was honest, and Pein sometimes had trouble being honest now, then he'd realize that the reason he avoided Sakura was because he was afraid that she would somehow see the thoughts he'd had about her, and that she would suddenly be the one judging him, rather than the other way around.

* * *

Spring was rolling around when the sky cleared for the first time in months. A clear azure color devoid of a single grey cloud stretched endlessly, as far as the eye could see, while the sun, visible in the vast expanse of clear sky, shone brightly down on Amegakure. Pein stood in front of his office window, staring out silently, watching the streets below as people abandoned their umbrellas, turning their faces to the sky and smiling. Children ran around picking the wildflowers that had pushed up through the ground, the snow nearly melted by now. The flame-haired Akatsuki leader contemplated his path, then carefully removed his cloak, draping it over his chair.

Sakura was in the indoor training arena, kicking the ever-loving hell out of a training mannequin, her fists and feet glowing with mint green chakra. With a yell, she executed a vicious roundhouse kick, obliterating the wooden doll. There was a loud cracking sound as the mannequin fell apart, and the pink-haired kunoichi stood over it, breathing heavily and pushing her sweaty locks back from her face.

"Hah!" She crowed, "That's what you _get, _you –"

"Sakura-san."

The medic nin quickly shut her mouth, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at having been caught gloating. Pein stood casually in the doorway, his hands in his pockets, and his unnerving grey eyes pinning her to the spot.

"Er… Hi."

Pein nodded to her, his gaze drifting over to the shattered mannequin before going back to hers, a smile on his lips.

"Sakura-san, will you please come with me?"

"Oh-" He was through the doors before she'd even finished, "kay…". The leaf nin sighed and followed after him. He led her up the stairs and toward the roof, which Sakura found odd. Maybe he wanted to show her something in Zetsu's greenhouse? When he opened the door, she squinted, turning her face away from the bright sunlight. After a moment, half-blinded by the sun's rays, she followed Pein outside.

The air was still crisp, and it was really too cold to be outside without some sort of jacket or cloak, but Sakura didn't even notice the nip in the air. Instead she was looking up at the blue sky, her eyes wide and her lips slowly curving into a smile which grew larger and larger as seconds ticked by.

"Oh… It's a gorgeous day," She breathed. Living in Fire Country, Sakura had taken beautiful days like this for granted. Never again. Like the flower she was named after, Sakura closed her eyes and basked in the delicious golden rays. She forgot about Pein for several minutes, and the flame-haired Akatsuki did not bother to remind her of his presence, content to watch her soak up the sun.

It wasn't until several minutes later, when Sakura opened her eyes again, that she remembered why she was on the roof. Embarrassed by her wool-gathering, she turned toward Pein, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, I haven't seen the sun in _forever_. I might have gotten a little carried away. What was it that you wanted to show me?"

Pein watched her quietly for a moment, and Sakura found that without his Akatsuki cape, Pein somehow looked smaller. Less intimidating. She found that she could actually meet his gaze with some confidence. Finally, he spoke, holding out his hand and uncurling his fingers from his palm.

"This…" He said quietly. When Sakura's brow furrowed, he tried again. "You said that you wanted a day without rain." He gestured upward. "Here. I am giving you a blue sky." He gave one of his rare smiles.

"Oh," Sakura replied, surprised. She looked up at the sky again, then smiled uncertainly. "Wow, I remember. That was a long time ago." She couldn't help grinning, or gently ribbing the Akatsuki leader. "Some god you are. Took you a long time to clear the skies."

"I am a god of peace, not of the heavens," he replied solemnly, "but I have given you what you asked for." Sakura smiled at him and Pein faltered, the shinobi uncertain how to continue. He had never done this before. This was not something he had come across, on the path he had chosen.

"Sakura-san," he began, his voice quiet. The pink-haired medic was still smiling, and back in his private quarters, Nagato's jaw clenched and he moved restlessly against the chakra bonds. Pein dropped his hands to his sides, his confidence faltering momentarily.

"Hmmm?" Sakura hummed dreamily, too distracted to give the powerful shinobi her full attention. Pein's Rinnegan narrowed and he took a step closer to her, his voice calm but resolute.

"I want you."

Sakura looked up at him as though she had not heard. She tilted her head to the side, then back. "Hmm…" She licked her lips nervously. "What?"

"I want you," Pein said again, his voice quiet but clear.

Sakura continued to watch him, clearly bemused. "Want me to what?" she tried, certain she wasn't hearing things correctly. Pein took another step toward her and, though alarmed, Sakura held her ground.

"I want you," he said for the third time, gently gripping her shoulders. "Just you."

Sakura stared at him, bewildered, letting his words sink in. Pein did not press forward, the self-appointed god allowing her time to consider his words.

"What do you mean," she finally said, her words coming slowly. Pein blinked, he had thought that his meaning had been clear, but then he had never had a conversation like this.

"I desire you," he said after a moment of consideration. "I think about you…" He trailed off, unsure of how specific he should be. He certainly did not want to frighten her unintentionally. "I… crave your attention…" He looked into her eyes, Sakura's gaze suddenly glassy. Pein very slowly lifted his hand, his fingertips very lightly pressing against Sakura's cheek before trailing down along her jaw, "I… hunger for your touch…"

Sakura sucked in a breath and Pein went still, studying her silently, waiting for her to respond.

"But…" the medic nin trailed off, her eyes searching his face. "But… You… had me kidnapped from my village!" She accused.

"Yes," he replied, nodding.

"You… You want to kill Naruto… You tried to kill Gaara!" Her eyes flashed angrily.

"Yes… The lives of the many outweigh the lives of the few… I want to bring peace to the world."

Sakura struggled against him, "But… I don't agree with your ideals. I don't agree with your plan to achieve peace!"

Pein regarded her thoughtfully, his two steel-grey eyes calmly locked on hers. The tempest of emotion within him whirled about far below the surface, while Sakura's expressions were mercurial, rapidly changing and easy to read.

"Yes," he said calmly, "I know." He paused, the corners of his lips turned downward into a frown. "That does not change the fact that I want you."

Sakura frowned at him, the protests dying on her lips. She tried to think for a moment, examine her own feelings toward the pierced shinobi. She hated what he'd done to her, taking her from her home, her friends, and her responsibilities. She strongly disagreed with whatever his plan was; she knew it involved killing innocent people and that could _never _be justifiable, in her mind. She _should _hate Pein, just on principle, but found that… she couldn't. She didn't. She found him intimidating, yes, but not nearly as frightening as she had a year ago. She found him intelligent, eerily so. She found that… she enjoyed most of their conversations, when he wasn't being elusive and dodging her questions. She admitted that she admired his dedication to his cause, even if she didn't agree with it, and to his position as the leader of Akatsuki and Amegakure. She had never seen him fight, but knew by the deference the other Akatsuki members paid to him and by the sheer pressure of his chakra that he was a powerful shinobi. She respected and admired that; she knew it took hard work and dedication to become strong, no matter what your bloodline or clan.

Sakura gazed up at Pein, taking in his wild hair, grey eyes, and intricate piercings. She could admit that he was striking, and attractive, and that there was something that about him that seemed to draw her in. But did she desire him?

"Pein," Sakura sighed, looking uneasily over the rooftop. The windows of Zetsu's greenhouse glinted merrily in the sunlight. "I… I don't know…"

Pein was a god. He would not give up. He carefully grasped her chin and turned her back to face him. She wouldn't quite meet his eye.

"You don't have to decide how you feel right now," he said softly. "I simply wish for you to think on what I have said, and I hope that…" He swallowed thickly, his eyes searching the kunoichi's face for… something… He wasn't sure what, but he thought he might see it, or something close to it. "I hope that you might one day feel the same. Don't be afraid, I would never push you into something that you were not willing to be a part of."

Even he could hear the hypocrisy of his words. She hadn't willingly come to Amegakure, to Akatsuki, to him. But he did hope that even if she could not support his cause, she could grow to return the feelings he had for her.

Sakura looked up at him, a slight furrow between her brow. Without thinking, Pein leaned in and smoothed it away with a kiss. His lips trailed downward; like a dam breaking, he could not stop himself. Pein kissed Sakura's cheek, her chin, and then her lips. He meant to keep it light and chaste, but Pein, who was usually so in control of himself, was suddenly lost. His kiss was hard, bruising, and demanding. Sakura groaned softly and the Akatsuki wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. He kissed her again, and again, until Sakura was gasping for breath. She did not struggle against him, and did not turn away. When he came back to himself several minutes later, Pein carefully pulled away, his grey eyes now dark, his gaze lingering on Sakura's swollen mouth. She looked back at him, her green eyes glassy and dazed, but no protest in them. Taking a shuddering breath, Pein carefully traced Sakura's lips with his thumb, his mind a whirl of thoughts and emotions.

He realized that one day, and it would have to be soon, because Pein was an honest man, he would take Sakura down to the room where the Six Paths resided. He would take her to see himself, to see Nagato, his body imprisoned by tubes and wires. He would explain to her why he had made the choices he did, and he knew that even if Sakura did not agree, she would not judge him. He pulled the petite kunoichi a little closer, knowing that he would be allowing her into his little circle at last. She would join the ranks of Konan and this body… the memory of Yahiko, as one of those who were special to him. One he would protect. One who was under his guard.

But she wasn't ready for that today. Slowly, Pein released the kunoichi, taking a step back and steadying her. Without a word, he left Sakura to her thoughts, basking in the sun on the top of Akatsuki's roof while he made his way slowly downward into the bowels of the dark building, where his true self waited, trembling. Where the other paths slumbered dreamlessly, their grey eyes always open.

_I am a god, _Pein reminded himself. _I have chosen my path. _Deviations could not be allowed, but the path could be altered, could be curved. Without a doubt, his path now included a pink-haired medic nin who smelled like spring grass after the rain.

* * *

So, this chapter ended up including much more introspection into Pein's character than Sakura's, but I don't know whyyyyyy! It just happened that way! Also, Pein does not lend himself well to humor, so that's… conspicuously absent from this chapter.

Oh, sweet baby Jesus, I really hope that I got Pein in character. He is SO SCARY HARD to write!

As always, the currency for us fanfic authors are REVIEWS! So please, oh please, hit that button and leave me a review. Tell me what you thought of the chapter, what did you like, what didn't you like? I always love to hear from my readers and I do read and TRY to respond to all my reviews. You guys are what have kept me encouraged to write this crazy fic!


End file.
